The Plan
by chiakiya
Summary: WARNING! KYUUBIFemaleXItachi "Kaa-chan, Kyuubi memang anak pertama, tapi ia hanya ahli dalam bekerja saja. Kyuubi adalah anak kaa-chan yang paling lugu dan polos hatinya. Bahkan Ino saja masih lebih ahli mem-filter kaum adam di banding Kyuubi. Dia tidak akan bisa menilai mana lelaki brengsek dan mana yang tidak."
1. Chapter 1

Fic kedua ku.. semoga _readers_ suka...

#sorryfortypos#sorryforbadfic#hopeforyouradvice

* * *

 _ **The Plan**_

 **Ino-POV**

"Ini semua gara-gara kalian Naruto, Ino. Kalau bukan karena rencana kalian, nee-chan kalian pasti sudah menikah sekarang."

"Kaa-chan, _calm down_ , ne…. ?" aku mencoba menenangkan kaa-chan. Hal ini selalu terjadi semenjak satu hari setelah ulang tahun Kyuu-nee yang ke-25. Dan ini sudah ulang tahun Kyuu-nee yang ke 27.

"Ino…. Bagaimana ibu bisa tenang, kalau nee-san mu sekarang bahkan bersosialisasi saja tidak. Dia tidak akan bisa menikah dengan pekerjaan…. Huaaa…. Anak sulungku akan berakhir jadi perawan tua." Dasar kaa-san, benar-benar dramatis, Kyuu-nee bukannya tidak bisa mendapatkan pendamping, hanya belum ketemu yang **PAS** saja kan…. Lagi pula….

"Kaa-chan, lebih baik Kyuubi tidak punya pendamping daripada Naru harus melihat Kyuubi disakiti lagi. Lihat saja, Naru sendiri yang akan menyeleksi siapapun yang mendekati Kyuubi." Jawaban Naru-nii kali ini tampak nya tidak mendapatkan respon yang baik dari kaa-chan. Tidak seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Padahal yang kami lakukan adalah menjaga nee-chan dari gangguan lelaki yang TIDAK PANTAS untuk Kyuu-nee dan bukan tanpa alasan. Nee-chan sudah dua kali disakiti oleh lelaki. Pertama, saat di masa _Senior High School_ , meski besar di Amerika, ia tetap saja hidup dengan budaya Jepang, dan kalian tahu, kekasih brengseknya hampir melakukan hubungan terlarang sebelum nikah. Pulang dengan keadaan berantakan, reaksi sekeluarga? Naruto hampir saja bermasalah setelah menghajar **Lagi** si brengsek itu (sebelumnya Kyuu-nee sudah mengahajarnya) kemudian kekasih keduanya ketika masa kuliah, menjadikan Kyuu-nee bahan taruhan, menyelingkuhinya, memorotin uangnya (jangan tanya bagaimana caranya cewek super kayak Kyuu-nee bisa ditipu. Nee-chan itu hatinya terlalu polos. Salah satu alasan si kurang ajar itu minta uang ke nee-chan karena ia tidak bisa bayar uang kuliah, _Damn_! Mobilnya saja BMW! Ugh…).

"Naru, sudah kaa-chan bilang kan, jangan panggil Kyuubi hanya dengan namanya. Dan, menyeleksi? Tidak lagi Naru. Ibu yakin di usia Kyuubi yang sudah 27 tahun, ia pasti sudah bisa menilai tanpa pun kalian seleksi." Tanpa kami seleksi? Mana mungkin. Lihat saja, kening Naru-nii sudah berkerut.

"Kaa-chan, Kyuubi memang anak pertama, tapi ia hanya ahli dalam bekerja saja. Kyuubi anak kaa-chan yang paling lugu dan polos hatinya. Bahkan Ino saja masih lebih ahli mem- _filter_ kaum adam di banding Kyuubi. Dia tidak akan bisa menilai mana lelaki brengsek dan mana yang tidak. Lagian, Naru masih bisa menemani Kyuubi kalau dia kesepian, Ino pun bisa menemani Kyuubi kalau ia ingin belanja. Ke pesta? Selama ini Naru selalu nemenin Kyuubi kok." Naru-nii masih mencoba untuk memahamkan kaa-chan kalau proteksi yang kami lakukan pada Kyuu-nee adalah untuk kebaikan nee-chan.

"Ibu ada calon buat nee-chan kalian…. " nah loh? Ini ternyata alasan kaa-chan berbelit-belit begini.

* * *

 **Kantor utama Namikaze Corp.**

 **Kyuubi POV**

"Kyuubi-sama, wajah anda benar-benar pucat. Anda juga tidak berhenti berkeringat sejak tadi. Istirahatlah Kyuubi-sama." Ujar Shizune, sekretarisku dengan pandangan khawatirnya.

"Ughh…. Sepertinya aku demam. Tolong batalkan semua janji hari ini dan besok ya Shizune-san." Putusku akhirnya.

"Apa perlu saya panggil dokter pribadi Namikaze, Kyuubi-sama?"

"Jangan Shizune-san. Aku hanya butuh istirahat sampai besok. Dan jangan beritahu keadaan ku pada orang rumah. Mereka pasti akan berlebihan." _Yah, aku hanya perlu istirahat. Gara-gara kerjasama Namikaze Corp dan Uchiha Corp aku harus kerja lembur, kerjasama mendirikan Plaza Hotel di Korea._

Setelah ini aku harus memilih tempat istirahat terdekat. Hm.. hotel terdekat, ah, Uchiha Hotel saja. Okey, aku akan memesan kamar disana. Baristirahat di hotel akan lebih efektif daripada aku harus di rumah yang akhirnya hanya akan membuat satu rumah gempar hanya karena aku demam sedikit.

"Apakah anda akan menginap di hotel lagi Kyuubi-sama?"

"Kamu bahkan sudah membaca pikiran ku Shizune-san. Atau kamu sudah pesan kamarnya?"

"Sudah Kyuubi-sama. Uchiha Hotel, tempat terdekat dari sini. Kamar VVIP, 301."

"Kamu sangat membantu Shizune-san. Kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang. Tolong katakan pada siapapun yang bertanya aku sedang perjalanan bisnis, termasuk pada kaa-chan, tou-chan, Naru dan Ino."

"Serahkan pada saya Kyuubi-sama."

"Baiklah, aku jalan Shizune-san. Jaa-nee."

* * *

 **Uchiha Hotel**

"Selamat siang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Sapa nona resepsionis dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Saya ingin _check in_ dengan kamar 301, atas nama Namikaze Kyuubi." Kataku yang langsung direspon oleh nona resepsionis yang kemudian memintaku menunggu sebentar.

"Nona Kyuubi-sama dari Namikaze Corp?" ughh, kenapa disaat seperti ini kenapa ada yang nyapa sih?

"Nee…. anda?" tanyaku berusaha terlihat ramah.

"Kisame, sekretaris Uchiha Itachi, _General Manager_ Uchiha _Corp_." _Oh, pantas dia mengenaliku, kami rekan bisnis. Tapi Sungguh, aku sudah sangat lelah kalau boleh jujur, mataku pun sudah terasa panas. Ayolah nona recepsionis, berikan aku kunci kamarku, biar aku ada alasan pergi dari hadapan pria ini._

"Nona, ini kunci Anda. Apakah ada barang yang harus dibawakan? Perlu kami antarkan nona?"

"Terima kasih. Tapi saya tidak bawa barang, dan saya langsung keatas saja." Aku mengambil kunci yang diserahkan recepsionis dan sebelum beranjak, aku mohon diri dari hadapan tuan sekretaris ini, sekedar basa-basi. "oh ya Kisame-san, saya pamit dulu. Mungkin lain kali kita bisa ngobrol lagi."

"ah, ya Nona Kyuubi-sama. Sebelumnya, apakah anda baik-baik saja? Anda berjalan sempoyongan. Apakah perlu saya antar?"

"Saya baik-baik saja. Terima kasih, saya bisa sendiri." Ucapku langsung berlalu. AKU TIDAK BAIK-BAIK SAJA. Makanya, jangan tahan aku lebih lama dengan obrolan tidak penting itu! Aku harus segera sampai kamar sebelum pingsan. Tapi, perasaanku saja atau apa, hotel ini kok serasa berputar-putar ya?

* * *

Kubuka mataku perlahan sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan. Sudah di kamar? Sejak kapan? Kok aku tidak ingat? Ah, sudahlah, mungkin aku memang sudah masuk ke kamar tadi. Sudah jam 3 sore, berarti aku masih tidur satu jam, pantas saja, kepala ku masih pusing. Kurasa aku harus istirahat lagi.

Namun, sebelum aku menutup mataku lagi, kulihat seseorang mendekatiku, duduk disisi tempat tidur sambil memegang dahiku.

"Demam mu masih belum turun. Kurasa aku harus memanggil dokter." Ujarnya. Rambut panjang? Aku tidak bisa melihat jelas. Terlalu lemas, terlalu lelah.

"Kaa-chan atau Ino?", tanyaku sambil kembali menutup mataku.

"Aku I….

"Oh Ino, padahal nee sudah bilang ke Shizune-san untuk tidak memberitahu siapapun kalau nee disini. Nee hanya kelelahan saja. Istirahat sehari-dua hari juga bakalan pulih. Gih, kamu balik. Dan jangan bilang siapapun nee disini." Potongku.

"Kau demam."

"Hebat sekali kau tidak memanggil dengan 'nee', Ino. Awas saja kalau nee sudah pulih. Sekarang Pergilah."

"Aku akan memanggil dokter." Ino sudah kelewatan. Apa-apaan itu, keras kepala begitu.

"Ino, aku lelah." Ucapku dengan nada memelas sambil memberikan sorot mata _puppy eyes_ berharap Ino luluh dan memberiku ruang istirahat.

* * *

 **Itachi-POV**

"Ino, aku lelah." Ucap si Nona Kyuubi sambil memberikan sorot mata yang mampu membuatku jantungku berdetak berkali lipat lebih cepat.

"Hei Itachi, kau juga sakit? Wajahmu memerah. Kebetulan dokter Kabuto sudah datang. Apa langsung kusuruh kemari saja?" dasar si Kisame Hiu, apa-apaan seringai menyebalkannya itu.

"Suruh dia pulang. Aku yang akan merawatnya. Ia hanya kelelahan saja." Jawabku. _Selain itu si Nona merah ini juga mengatakan ia tidak butuh dokter, kurasa sangat bijak kalau aku menuruti nya saja. Apalagi, dengan kondisi si nona merah yang hanya memakai kemeja putih dan boxer sejengkal diatas lutut dengan rambut yang telah dibasahi peluh. Pemandangan ini haram dilihat orang lain kan?_

"Sejak kapan kau beralih profesi jadi dokter, Itachi?"

"Jangankan jadi dokter, jadi apapun aku bisa. Ingat, aku jenius? Lalu kau, kenapa tidak pergi juga Kisame? Kau sangat tidak sopan memasuki kamar si nona merah."

"Lihat siapa yang berbicara. Tapi baiklah, karena akhirnya kau melepaskan status homo mu…. "

"Kisame…. "

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku keluar sekarang. Oh ya, jangan kau apa-apakan anak gadis orang yang sedang tidak berdaya itu."

"Kupecat kau sekarang."

"Baiklah…. Ampun Uchiha-sama. Saya pamit dulu." Ucapnya dengan kalimat yang sangat sopan dengan nada yang sangat tidak mencerminkan ucapannya. Huh, yang penting dia pergi.

Dan hei, aku tidak akan meng-apa-apakan si nona-merah ini meskipun aku sangat ingin. Saat ini aku sudah cukup puas hanya memandang nya saja sambil sesekali mengelap peluh disekitar wajah dan lehernya dan mengganti kompres dikeningnya.

 _Oh, aku sampai lupa_. "Kisame, tolong jemput kaa-san dan tou-san, begitupun Kushina-baa san dan Minato-jii san."

"Itachi, Jangan-jangan nona ini, kau…. "

"Cepatlah Kisame." Potongku sebelum ia menyelesaikan ucapannya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Kisame meninggalkan kamar 301. Ya, dia akan sangat sibuk mempersiapkan agenda _dinner_ dadakan malam ini.

Kualihkan pandangan ku kearah tempat tidur. Tanpa sadar aku mengelus kepalanya. "Oyasumi, ore no hime."

* * *

90 minutes ago

"Sial, padahal aku besok harus menghadiri rapat di Itali. Tapi dengan seenaknya GM Namikaze _Corp_ membatalkan _meeting_ hari ini. Perjalanan bisnis, heh?!" _tidak ada hari yang lebih buruk dari ini. Meeting batal dan akan diganti dua hari kedepan. Apa aku orang yang sebegitu luangnya sampai bisa mengganti rapat seenaknya?!_

"Hei, bro. kusut amat. Kenapa?" Ah, si Kisame ternyata. Syukurlah tidak yang lain. Paling tidak aku bisa cerita sedikit ke sahabatku yang merangkap sekretasrisku. Kebetulan hari ini dia tidak mendampingiku rapat karena harus mengurus keberangkatanku ke Itali.

"Rapat dengan Namikaze _Corp_ batal, si GM pergi perjalanan bisnis. _Meeting_ diganti dua hari kedepan. Padahal aku harus meeting juga di Itali saat itu."

"GM-nya Namikaze Kyuubi bukan? Perjalanan bisnis?"

"ya dan ya."

"Aku tau kemana si nona GM perjalanan bisnis." _Kisame tau?_ "ikuti saja aku."

TINGG. Pintu _lift_ terbuka. Aku mengikutinya. Ia menekan tombol 30. Lantai 30? Sesampainya di lantai 30, ia langsung menuju salah satu kamar, dan….

"Astaga, siapa yang tergeletak didepan kamar itu? Kisame, cepat panggil _Ambulance_!"

"Kami-sama, pantas dia tadi sempoyongan." Ujar Kisame.

"Jangan bilang perempuan ini GM-nya Namikaze Corp?" tanyaku. "Kenapa kau mengenalnya? Kita kan tidak pernah rapat dengannya?"

"Yup. Gadis cantik tidak akan luput dari perhatianku."

"Aku jadi bertanya-tanya kenapa ia selalu mengirim sekretarisnya." Jawabku. Kusibakkan rambutnya untuk melihat seperti apa wajah si nona merah ini (rambutnya berwarna merah darah dengan panjang melebihi pinggangnya kurasa). Aku terpaku. _Finally, I find you_.

"Kisame, batalkan _flight_ -ku ke Itali karena aku akan menetap di Jepang untuk beberapa waktu dan sampai kan pada Sasuke, untuk menggantikanku _meeting_ di Itali."

* * *

 ** _Now-Dinner At_ Uchiha Hotel**

Sekarang aku berada di depan pintu Camelia _Room_ , tempat diadakannya _dinner_ mendadak antara keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze. Sambil memejamkan mata kutarik nafasku mencari ketenangan. Semua yang diruangan itu pasti akan terkejut dengan keputusanku. Tapi, lebih cepat lebih baik. Kubuka kenop pintu. Ku edarkan pandanganku keseluruh ruangan, sambil mengabsen kehadiran semua. Ha? Ada tiga personil bertambah?

"Hai Itachi-nii." Sapa Naruto. Disamping Naruto kulihat gadis yang mirip Kyuubi namun memiliki rambut pirang pucat. Ia menangkupkan tangannya, "Aku baru tahu Sasu punya Nii-chan setampan Itachi-nii." _Aku juga baru tahu ternyata sahabat Sasuke, Naruto memiliki seorang adik dan kakak. Selama ini hanya Naruto saja yang pernah kutemui_. Gumamku dalam hati.

"Ino, apa-apaan kau memuji lelaki lain didepan ku, hm?"

"Jadi, aku boleh memuji Itachi-nii dibelakangmu, begitu Suke-kun?" Ino malah menjawab dengan menggoda Sasuke. Kentara sekali, otoutou sudah terjerat oleh si bungsu Namikaze sebagaimana aku terjerat oleh kakak sulung mereka.

"Sudah-sudah Ino, Sasuke. Kaa-chan rasa akan ada sesuatu hal yang penting yang ingin disampaikan oleh Itachi-kun sampai mengumpulkan kita semua disini meskipun kalian bertiga tamu tidak diundang. Nee Itachi-kun?" Kata Kushina-baa san sambil tersenyum.

"Nee, baa-san. Lebih lengkap lebih baik. Langsung saja, Minato-jii san dan Kushina-baa san, saya ingin melamar putri sulung anda untuk menjadi isteri saya." Ungkapku dengan menatap Minato-jii san dan Kushina-baa san bergantian, sesaat kulirik kaa-san dan tou-san yang memberikanku senyuman pertanda dukungan mereka.

"Naruto, Ino, inilah lelaki yang ingin kaa-chan jodohkan dengan nee-chan kalian. Ibu dan ayahmu sangat mendukung rencana ini. Bagaimana menurut kalian?" alih-alih memberikan restu, Kushina-baa san seakan memberikan keputusan sepenuhnya kepada duo Namikaze bersaudara tersebut.

"Itachi-nii, darimana nii-san mengenal Kyuu-nee? kami yakin dengan sangat pasti nee-chan tidak pernah berhubungan dengan lelaki muda manapun baik dalam urusan bisnis maupun non-bisnis. Shizune-san selalu memberi kami informasi jenis kelamin dan usia lelaki manapun yang akan berhubungan dengan nee-chan?" tanya Ino padaku. Terjawab sudah, mengapa dalam _meeting_ sekalipun Kyuubi tidak pernah hadir.

"Aku sudah mengenal Kyuubi saat berkuliah di Amerika, tapi tidak dengan nama Kyuubi, melainkan Kitsune Uzumaki. Dan aku telah jatuh cinta padanya sejak pertama kali bertemu. Saat kuputuskan untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh, ia pindah kampus yang aku tidak tahu sebabnya. Pihak universitas benar-benar menutup rapat informasi tentang dirinya." Jawabku panjang lebar.

"Baiklah, aku setuju kaa-san. Naru-nii?" Ino- adik bungsu Namikaze memberikan jawabannya.

"Itachi-nii, boleh aku membunuhmu jika kau menyakiti Kyuubi?" Tanya Naruto dengan pandangan yang sangat serius.

"Hei, Naru…. Apa-apaan…. "

"Aku yang akan membunuh diriku sendiri jika menyakitinya." Sela ku sebelum Kushina-baa san menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Kaa-chan, Naruto setuju. Dan Itachi-nii, mohon jaga nee-san ku." Ucap Naruto sambil membungkukkan badannya. Kushina-baa san sampai menitikkan air mata mendengar perkataan Naruto. Padahal Kyuubi adalah anak pertama, tapi semua memperlakukannya seperti ia adalah adalah bungsu dikeluarga Namikaze.

"Kyuubi memang anak sulung Itachi-kun, tapi dia akan otomatis menjadi anak bungsu jika menyangkut masalah asmara." Ujar Minato-jii san menjelaskan alasan sikap keluarga Namikaze padaku.

"Pasti. Itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku. Terima kasih atas restu kalian", Ucapku mantap.

"Jadi, Itachi-kun, apa Kyuubi sudah mengiyakan lamaran mu sampai kau langsung mengumpulkan kami?" tanya kaa-san padaku.

"Kyuu bahkan tidak mengenaliku. Aku akan mendekati nya dan membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku dengan caraku sendiri. Kuharap tidak ada yang ikut campur dalam hal ini. Aku ingin Kyuubi mencintaiku bukan karena dorongan atau paksaan siapapun. Harap semua yang ada diruangan ini tidak turut campur" Jawabku.

"Baik Itachi-nii…. Namun, jika ada yang bisa kami bantu, katakan saja." Kata Ino yang disambut dengan anggukan semua yang ada diruangan. Kuberikan senyuman tanda mengiyakan.

"Tapi Itachi-kun, kau harus bersabar sampai dua-tiga hari mendatang, Shizune-san sekretaris Kyuubi bilang dia sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis." Ujar Kushina-baa san

"Sebenarnya Kyuubi ada disalah satu ruangan di hotel ini. Tanpa sengaja aku menemukannya tergeletak di lantai 30. Ia kelelahan dan sedikit demam tadi."

"Astaga Kami-sama…. Kyubii.. Oh Tuhan." Histeris Kushina-baa san yang diikuti dengan Naruto dan Ino yang mulai beranjak dengan wajah pucat.

"Baa-san tenang saja, sekarang mungkin Kyuu tengah beristirahat." Ujarku kalem.

"Sudah dikompres?"

Hn.

"Mengganti aroma ruangan dengan aroma Jeruk?"

Hn.

"Menyuguhkan jus stoberi campur wortel?"

Hn.

"Menyuapi nee-chan dengan bubur yang dipadukan taburan anggur hitam?"

Hn.

"Memberikan obat sakit kepala dan penurun demam?"

Hn. "dan obatnya harus berbentuk sirup rasa apel." Jawabku atas pertanyaan beruntun Naruto dan Ino yang dihadiahi tatapan puas dan lega keluarga Namikaze dan tatapan geli dari kaa-san, tou-san dan Sasuke.

Jelas saja mereka geli, aku yang mereka tahu alergi berurusan dengan wanita malah mengurus wanita yang sakit dengan permintaan yang mampu membuatku mejadi pelayan dadakan. Akupun bingung, rasanya menuruti permintaan aneh Kyuu malah menyenangkanku.

"Semuanya, silahkan disantap makanan nya." Tambahku.

* * *

 **Keesokan hari nya.**

"Moshi-moshi Shizune-san. Apa jadwal ku hari ini?"

"Anda akan menghadiri rapat dengan Uchiha _Corp_ secara langsung, Kyuubi-sama."

"Secara langsung? Bukannya biasanya kau yang menghadiri dan aku hanya tersambung melalui _intercom_?" _aneh, tumben sekali._

"Ya, Kyuubi-sama. Dan rapatnya akan diadakan di Restoran tempat anda menginap."

"Kau menyusul kesini kan? Aku sama sekali tidak membawa dokumen apapun untuk dirapatkan."

"Gomen-Kyuubi sama, Kushina sama menginginkan saya menghadiri rapat dengan Sabaku _Corp_ disaat yang bersamaan. Apa saya batalkan saja rapat dengan Uchiha _Corp_ Kyuubi-sama?"

"Tidak perlu, selagi aku disini, biar kuhadiri saja, mengenai dokumen rapatnya?"

"Uchiha-sama barusan menghubungi saya kalau tidak dibutuhkan dokumen apa-apa selain kehadiran anda, Kyuubi-sama. Apa ada lagi kyuubi-sama?"

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku tutup Shizune-san."

"Baik Kyuubi-sama. Selamat berbahagia Kyuubi-sama." _Aneh-aneh saja. Tumben sekali pakai mengucapkan selamat berbahagia._

Akupun menghampiri resepsionis ingin menanyakan letak Restoran di Hotel Uchiha ini.

"Kyuubi-sama, anda sudah ditunggu Uchiha-sama di Restoran sebelah barat. Anda tinggal berjalan lurus saja dari sini."

Hebat sekali Hotel ini, bahkan sebelum aku mengutarakan pertanyaan ku, mereka sudah memberikan jawabannya. "Baiklah, arigatou." Ujarku sambil berlalu menuju tempat yang diberitahu seseorang tadi padaku.

Akupun sampai di tempat restoran tersebut. Kubuka pintunya, dan seketika aku terpaku melihat keindahan dekorasi restoran terebut. Tatanan bunga yang indah, mawar, daisy, anggrek. Indah sekali… ternyata hotel ini pun memiliki perangkai bunga yang menakjubkan. Kalau begini, Ino bisa tersaingi.

Dinding yang dihiasi lukisan Eropa kuno yang seakan asli, membuatku berfikir aku berapa di Eropa. Tak lama kemudian, lantunan musik klasik dengan irama kesukaanku dimainkan para pemusik di panggung mini disudut restoran. Inikan irama piano tou-chan dan gitar Naruto? ahh…. Ini akan menjadi restoran favoritku, kurasa aku akan lebih sering berkunjung kesini.

"Anda terlihat sangat menikmati Kyuubi-san. Silahkan duduk." Ujar seorang laki-laki jangkung, berkulit putih, rambut panjang yang diikat kebelakang layaknya pangeran.

"Ah ya. Anda pasti Uchiha-san? Restoran yang menakjubkan Uchiha-san. Pasti sangat mahal sampai tidak ada yang datang kesini."

"Terima kasih. Silahkan diminum, saya telah memesankan minuman untuk anda." Kulihat memang sudah ada dua gelas minuman dimeja depanku. Familiar sekali sih warna minumannya. Kucoba meneguk minuman ku. "Ini jus stroberi plus wortel?"

"ya, apa anda menyukainya?"

"Ya. Jus yang tidak pernah ada di menu restoran manapun yang pernah saya datangi, kecuali buatan ibu saya. Oh ya, apakah hanya saya dan anda saja yang hadir dalam rapat kali ini?"

"Ya…. Kyuubi-san, bagaimana menurut anda tentang Hotel ini? Apakah pesta pernikahan lebih baik disini atau di _ballroom plaza_ namikaze?" _apa aku yang mengigau atau pria Uchiha ini yang amnesia, dalam kerjasama kan hanya sebatas kolaborasi mendirikan plaza hotel, bukan kolaborasi menyelenggarakan pesta pernikahan. Atau mungkin dia hanya basa-basi sebelum masuk ke rapat inti?_

"Saya rasa lebih baik di Hotel ini saja. Hanya dengan restoran ini saja saya sudah jatuh cinta, saya yakin kalau pernikahan di gelar di hotel ini akan sangat romantis. Tapi …. "

"Bagaimana dengan tatanan bunga nya?" Tanya nya lagi bahkan sebelum aku sempat menyelesaikan perkataanku.

"Saya sangat menyukainya. Apalagi dikombinasikan dengan kemampuan adik saya yang sangat mahir dalam merangkai bunga, saya rasa hasilnya akan berlipat-lipat lebih indah. Uchiha-san … "

"Bagaimana dengan iringan musiknya?" _apa-apaan si Uchiha ini? Dua pertanyaan sudah lebih dari cukup!_ "Bagaimana dengan kerjasama Namikaze _Corp_ dan Uchiha _Corp,_ Uchiha-san?" tanyaku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan aneh ini.

"Kyuu, kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku." Ujarnya kalem. KYUU?! WTH! Apa barusan dia bicara informal padaku?

"Musiknya sangat merdu, perpaduan gitar dan piano yang sangat indah. Kurasa akan sangat romantis kalau pengiring musik nya mengiringi acara pernikahan." _Jawabku pada akhirnya._ "Kerjasama nya…. "

Ucapanku terhenti karena tiba-tiba ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan bersimpuh dihadapanku, dengan senyum menawan nya ia berhasil membuatku mati berdiri apalagi dengan perkataannya sambil menggenggam tanganku "Kyuu-chan, menikahlah denganku."

Aku terdiam hingga 30 detik. Jangan tanya wajahku yang sudah memerah dengan sempurna. Menikah katanya? Aku saja baru bertemu dengannya pertama kali, bagaimana mungkin? Kuhentakkan tanganku hingga terlepas dari genggamannya.

Tarik nafas…. Keluarkan…. Tarik nafas…. Hembuskan….

"Kurasa anda sedang sakit atau kerasukan atau mengigau." _Kukeluarkan kartu nama nenek Tsunade._ "Aku tidak tahu permasalahan apa yang anda hadapi Uchiha-san, ini kartu nama nenek saya. Beliau dokter yang sangat terkenal di Jerman. "Saya permisi."

 **Tbc.**

* * *

aku tidak menyangka kalau _review_ itu benar-benar berdampak pada semangatku... ^_^

hontou ni arigato gazaiashita tamiino-san, Bablue8-san, dan Ryuui Momochi-san sudah menjadi commentator ku di fict pertama yang gaje itu, huhuhu. daisuki desu... ( _big hug for u_ ). juga kepada _silent readers_ (manatau ada, hehehehe), arigatou-na...

 _and the last..._

 _Thanks for reading_... sangat mengharapkan kritikan dari para _readers_ sekalian. Jaa nee...


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is.. 2nd Chappie...

#sorryfortypos#sorryforbadfic#hopeforyouradvice

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2:_ Itachi _'s First meeting_**

 _ **The Plan**_

"Kisame, bawa laporan perkembangan proyek yang di China."

Pppfffttt…

"Kisame, kubilang bawa…."

"Kau bahkan sudah menandatangani laporan itu Itachi. Yang lebih penting, apa kau sudah ke rumah sakit? UWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" _sungguh, kalau tidak ada hukum yang menjerat pembunuh, aku sudah akan membunuh si hiu ini ditempat._

"Kurasa kau yang harus ke rumah sakit. Bahkan orang gila sekalipun tidak akan tertawa seperti kau." Aku mencoba untuk tenang. _Ingat Itachi, ini si Kisame, tetaplah stay cool kalau tidak, kau akan dijadikannya bahan candaan seumur hidupmu._

"Menikahlah denganku? Dihari pertama bertemu? Kyuubi-sama bukannya senang malah takut padamu. Firasatku untuk menyamar jadi pelayan sangat tepat. Hahahahahha. Oh Kami sama, kau boleh percaya diri tapi jangan sampai _overconfident_ begitu. Hahahahaha" Ucap Kisame lagi dengan tertawa.

"Tertawalah sepuasmu. Jika kau ke ruanganku hanya untuk tertawa, lebih baik kau keluar saja. Dan lagi, kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Hiu"

"Gomen-gomen. Aku tidak menyangka ada cewek yang tidak takluk dengan pesonamu. Biasanya mereka yang mengejar-ngejar mu, ini malah kau yang ditinggalkan. Ckckck. Aku memang merasakan firasat buruk saat kau menyuruhkan mengadakan _dinner_ dadakan itu." Ujar Kisame sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Keluar kau…. "

"Tenanglah Uchiha-sama, aku akan membantumu. Kau harus menyerahkan urusan menaklukkan hati wanita kepada ahlinya. Lagian, aku sudah mengurus agar kejadian kau ditolak tidak diketahui siapapun. Dan dengan kepribadian Kyuubi-sama, dia tidak akan cerita apapun pada siapapun. Ingat, dia anti-sosial" Kisame benar-benar bisa diandalkan.

"Jadi apa rencanamu?" Tanya ku

"Pertama, hanya jadilah Itachi Uchiha yang biasanya. Jangan _lost control_ didepannya." _Kurasa mengikuti saran Kisame tidak ada salahnya._

* * *

 ** _At_ Namikaze _Corp_**

"Astaga…. Kami-sama…. Astaga…. "

"Kyuubi-sama, apakah anda baik-baik saja? Wajah anda tampak merah. Anda benar-benar sudah sehat kan?"

"Ya. Aku sudah baik-baik sekarang." _Semua benar-benar diluar dugaanku_. "Oh ya Shizune-san, Kau katakan kemarin kalau Uchiha menghubungimu kalau rapatnya tidak membutuhkan dokumen kan? Apa ada lagi yang dikatakan pria itu?" tanyaku.

"Em…. Kemarin Uchiha-sama bilang kalau rapatnya diagendakan mengenai keakraban antara Uchiha _Corp_ dan Namikaze _Corp_. itu saja Kyuubi-sama. Apakah anda menikmati acaranya?"

"Syukurlah dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Lain kali, tolong pastikan dengan jelas agenda apa yang akan dibahas dalam rapat dengan Uchiha _Corp_ , dan lagi, apa agendaku hari ini Shizune-san?"

"Kebetulan akan ada rapat gabungan dengan Uchiha _Corp_." _lagi? Tapi syukurlah kalau rapat dengan Uchiha Corp aku hanya tersambung lewat intercom. Jadi aku tidak akan bertemu dengan orang sakit itu._ "Seperti biasa, kalau begitu." Gumamku.

"Ano…. Kyuubi-sama, sepertinya anda lagi yang harus menghadiri rapat secara langsung."

"Ha?"

"Kisame-san, dari Uchiha _Corp_ baru saja memberitahu bahwa anda harus menghadiri langsung rapat gabungan, jika tidak kerjasama ini tidak bisa dilanjutkan. Saya juga sudah dihubungi oleh Naruto-sama kalau ia menyetujui rapat yang berkaitan dengan Uchiha _Corp_ tidak lagi melalui _intercom." Pasti ada apa-apanya dengan Uchiha Corp, Naruto si kepala batu malah mengijinkan?_

"Baiklah. Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin kau memastikan kondisi kesehatan dan kejiwaan GM Uchiha _Corp_. Itu saja Shizune-san. Dan kau harus ikut bersamaku Shizune-san, aku tidak ingin hal aneh terjadi lagi"

"Hai Kyuubi-sama…. "

* * *

Rapat gabungan kali ini aku memaksa Shizune-san untuk dapat dilaksanakan di kantor Namikaze _Corp._ Aku trauma atas kejadian sebelumnya. Namun, hal yang tidak kusangka, rapat gabungan Namikaze _Corp_ dan Uchiha _Corp_ berlangsung jauh dari ekspektasi ku. Ternyata laporan kesehatan yang menyatakan Uchiha yang satu ini tidak dalam keadaan sehat sebar adanya. Ia tampak normal. Padahal, Kalian tahu kan pepatah yang mengatakan 'kesan pertama teringat selamanya'? yah, aku masih ingat bagaimana gila nya si Uchiha saat pertemuan pertama, namun ia berbeda 180 derajat saat ini. Ia yang sedang melakukan presentasi didepan. Dengan suara maskulin, ekspresi serius dan tatapan tegas nya memberikan aura tersendiri. Apa dia memiliki kepribadian ganda? Tapi aku sudah melihat dokumen kesehatan si Uchiha yang menunjukkan keadaan yang sehat. Hhh…. Terserahlah, selagi ia tidak merugikan kerjasama ini. Tapi, kenapa wajahnya menjadi familiar ya?

"Kyuubi-san, apakah ada yang ingin anda pertanyakan? Saya perhatikan anda tampak bingung." Tanya si Uchiha membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ekhm…. Untuk saat ini saya menyetujui konsep anda, _Plaza Hotel_ dengan tema klasik Jepang. Untuk jaman modern sekarang sulit sekali mencari konsep hotel klasik Jepang yang berbintang lima. Dan karena konsepnya sudah matang dan sekarang tinggal eksekusinya saja, jadi untuk selanjutnya Uchiha _Corp_ bisa berhubungan dengan…."

"Sudah pasti dengan anda Kyuubi-san." Potong GM Uchiha _Corp_.

"Uchiha-san, saya rasa anda dan saya sama-sama mempunyai urusan penting lainnya , sehingga…."

"Bagi saya kerjasama ini mempertaruhkan kehidupan saya selanjutnya. Saya harus berhasil. Saya rasa andapun berharap demikian." Potongnya lagi.

"Pasti saya berharap kesuksesan dalam kerjasama ini. Saya mendelegasikan urusan selanjutnya kepada Shizune-san karena…."

"Apakah kebetulan anda tidak menyukai saya yang bekerjasama dengan anda? Tolong pisahkan urusan kantor dan pribadi Kyuubi-san."

"Sepertinya yang mencampurkan urusan pribadi dan kantor anda sendiri Uchiha-san. Bahkan kemarin anda…. _Oh shit_. "Baiklah, apa mau anda sekarang?"

"Hanya, bersikap kooperatif lah Kyuubi-san, mari bekerjasama untuk keberhasilan masa depan kita."

"Ap... sebenarnya apasih yang anda bicarakan Uchiha-san?"

"Keberhasilah masa depan Uchiha _Corp_ dan Namikaze _Corp_ kan, Kyuubi-san? Apa anda memikirkan hal lainnya?"

"Tidak. Baiklah, demi kelancaran kerjasama ini, saya secara langsung yang akan turun tangan. Saya rasa, rapatnya sampai disini saja." Aku pun bersiap untuk meninggalkan ruangan. Berlama-lama berada didekat si Uchiha, aku bisa kena darah tinggi.

Dengan langkah lebar aku menuju lift ke lantai dimana ruanganku berada. Saat pintu lift terbuka aku pun langsung masuk. Namun, sebelum pintu lift kembali tertutup, seseorang menahan pintu lift dan ikut memasuki lift tersebut. Uchiha?

"Apa anda ada urusan lain lagi disini?" tanyaku.

"Kitsu-chan, kau sungguh tidak mengenaliku?" _Kitsu?_

"Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Darimana kau tau aku pernah menggunakan nama itu?"

Ting! Lift terbuka bahkan sebelum Itachi menjawab.

"Kau, ikut keruangan ku." Ujarku akhirnya.

"Jadi, cepat beritahu aku, siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Kau ingat Konan?"

* * *

 _ **Flashback.**_

"Aku tidak menyangka si Jugoo sialan itu menjadikanku bahan taruhan." Aku Kitsune Uzumaki.

"Kitsu, kamu tidak sedih? Nangis?" Tanya Konan, sahabatku di kampus.

"Dibanding bersedih terus menangis lebih baik aku mencari cara membalaskan dendamku pada si Juugo itu. Beruntung aku punya adik yang peduli sehingga mencari seluk beluk si keparat Juugo."

"Jadi kamu sudah putus?"

"Belum. Aku akan mencari _timing_ yang pas. Tapi bagaimana caranya ya?"

"Kitsu, kamu cari pasangan bohongan saja, terus kamu katakan kalau Juugo itu hanya selingan mu. Bagaimana?"

"Wah, kamu cerdas sekali Konan…. Eh, tapi siapa?" Lama kami berfikir, namun tidak ada satu nama pun yang sesuai. Sampai….

"Konan…. Kaa-san sudah sampai dan sekarang berada di apartemen ku. Kau datanglah malam ini." Ujar seorang laki-laki pada Konan. _Laki-laki? Kulirik orang tersebut. Tinggi? Check, putih? Check, tampan? Check._

"Hei kau, siapa namamu?" potongku bahkan sebelum Konan menjawab pertanyaan si lelaki ini.

"Kitsu…. Dia…. "

"Tachi Ruchiha " Jawab pemuda tersebut.

"Aku Kitsune Uzumaki, kau, mau jadi pacarku seminggu saja? Aku harus membalaskan dendamku pada seseorang." Tanyaku _to the point_.

Ia memandangku _intens_ , dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku? Rambut merah panjang melebihi pinggangku kuikat _ponytail_ dengan menyisakan beberapa helai disisi kanan kiri telingaku, baju rajut merah tanpa lengan dengan bagian leher yang panjang, celana ponggol selutut dan sepatu sport. Apa gayaku terlalu _boyish_? "Aku tidak memaksa sih." Lanjutku lagi.

"Apa keuntungannya buatku?" Tanya nya.

"Hem…. Kalau kulihat gayamu, kau adalah orang berada. Memangnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Ikat rambut yang kau pakai dan sebelah anting mu."

"Jadi kau bersedia?"

Hn. "Tapi aku mau kedua benda itu sekarang."

 **Itachi POV**

Aku Uchiha Itachi, presiden mahasiswa di Universitas Stanforfd, niat awalku yang kebetulan melihat adik sepupuku di taman depan perpus ingin memberitahunya perihal kedatangan ibuku yang juga ingin bertemu dengannya, dan aku dipertemukan dengan seorang gadis berambut merah menyala dengan kedua bola matanya yang juga berwana merah, pakaian nya yang terkesan _boyish_ namun tidak melunturkan kecantikan alaminya. Mempesona. Adalah satu kata yang terlintas di otakku. Belum sempat aku sadar dari jeratan pesonanya, ia menanyakan namaku yang aku yakin ia memang tidak mengenalku.

Untuk memastikan ia mengenalku atau tidak aku memodifikasi namaku. Tachi Ruchiha. Dan ia percaya. Ia sungguh tidak mengenalku. Dengan popularitasku dikampus, bahkan aku ragu ada yang tidak mengenalku. Tapi ternyata ada juga. Ia lah orangnya. Selanjutnya hal yang tidak terduga, Ia tiba-tiba menanyakan kesediaanku mejadi pacarnya selama seminggu.

Kupertanyakan keuntungan yang kudapat jika menjadi pacarnya. Yang sebenarnya aku malah pihak yang diuntungkan. Ya, aku menemukan orang yang berhasil membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Aku harus mendapatkannya. Tekadku.

"Tapi aku mau kedua benda itu sekarang."

Syarat yang aku ajukan untuk menjadi pacar si gadis merah selama seminggu. Tatapan aneh dilayangkan Konan, adik sepupu ku. Aneh karena aku mengajukan syarat itu atau aneh karena aku mengiyakan rencana si gadis merah. Namun ia tidak berkata apapun, hanya menjadi saksi transaksi antara ku dengan si gadis merah.

Kulihat ia langsung melepas sebelah antingnya sambil berkata "Aku tidak tahu apa istimewa nya antingku yang berinisial 'K' ini". Dan kemudian ia menarik ikat rambutnya hingga rambutnya tergerai sampaike paha. "Sudah lama aku tidak menggerai rambutku" Ujarnya.

 _Benar kan? Ia semakin cantik dengan menggerai rambutnya. Yup, itu alasanku meminta ikat rambutnya. Dan untuk anting, aku akan menyimpannya sebagai kenang-kenangan. Aneh kan aku hanya meminta ikat rambutnya saja?_

"Jadi, apa rencana mu" Tanyaku. Ia tampak berfikir. Kemudian menatapku seakan tampak menilai. Ia menganggukkan kepala nya seraya berkata "Ayo menemui Juugo sekarang. Kau hanya perlu berdiri disampingku."

"Ah, baiklah."

Kamipun berjalan beriringan. Aku yang tidak pernah berjalan berdua dengan cewek dikampus, aku yang tidak pernah memperdulikan kaum hawa sukses menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Kok aku merasa jadi pusat perhatian ya?" Tanya nya. _Ternyata ia sadar_. "Hanya perasaan mu saja. Oh ya, kalau kita menemui Juugo, tidakkah harusnya kita sekedar pegangan tangan agar ia percaya kalau aku pacarmu?" Tanyaku mengalihkan fokusnya.

"Tenang saja, balas dendam versi-ku itu sudah pasti _anti-mainstream_." Ujarnya dengan senyum yang mampu membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan bergidik ngeri.

* * *

Apa yang kau fikirkan saat ada seseorang yang memintamu menajadi pacar bohongan seseorang untuk membalas dendam pada orang yang menjadikan mu taruhan? Melabraknya lalu menamparnya? Kalian salah besar karena apa yang dilakukan si nona Kitsune ini jauh dari yang aku bayangkan.

Pada hari ia memintaku menjadi pacar seminggu nya, kami langsung melancarkan rencana nya. Datang ke sebuah taman dekat kampus dimana Juugo biasa nongkrong. Kitsune menyuruhku menunggu beberapa saat. Menunggu tanda darinya untuk aku keluar. Aku harus menunggu _timing_ yang tepat, kata kitsune tadi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia mengacungkan jempol dari belakang tubuhnya, tanda aku harus datang kesana. Dengan dialog yang kira-kira sudah diperkirakan Kitsune untuk kukatakan.

Saat aku datang kesana, kulihat Kitsune sudah beradu argumen dengan Juugo. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah apa yang kudengar setelahnya.

"Asal kau tahu Juugo, aku menerimamu menjadi pacarku karena ingin memanas-manasi tunanganku yang terlalu sibuk dengan urusan kampus. Lagian, mana mungkin aku mau jadi pacarmu, kau yang berandalan begitu dengan aku yang cantik jelita ini?! Kau kecepatan 1000 tahun jika ingin berpacaran denganku!"

"Karanglah terus drama mu Kitsu …. Kau harusnya beruntung menjadi salah satu pacarku. Jangan jual mahal kau."

"Apa kau barusan menyebut tunangan ku sebagai pacarmu?" Kataku muncul dihadapan mereka. Aku mengganti dialog yang seharusnya aku hanya mengatakan _, 'Kitsune itu pacarku, Kau kecepatan 1000 tahun jika ingin berpacaran_ dengannya'. Aku berjalan tenang ke sisi Kitsu yang sudah menyeringai menang, kuletakkan tanganku dipinggangnya. "Maaf kau sampai harus berpura-pura menerima si brengsek ini hanya untuk menarik perhatianku." Tambahku. Kemudian aku membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya 'Improvisasi, Kitsu…. Lihat, dia sampai terkejut begitu'. Kitsu tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Dan dari perspektif Juugo, ia pasti mengira aku sedang mengecup pipi Kitsu.

"Lihat saja Kitsu, kau akan menyesal." Juugo pun pergi meninggalkan kami.

"Wah, Tachi, _timing_ -mu pas sekali. Hahahaha…. Kau lihat tadi? Dia sampai _speechless._ "

"Kau bilang hanya pacaran, tapi kau menyebutku tunangan tadi." Tanyaku kalem. _Sebenarnya mau pacar ataupun tunangan aku tak mempermasalahkannya. Hanya untuk mencari bahan pembicaraan agar aku bisa memandangnya lebih lama._

"Hmm…. Sama saja kan? Intinya apapun statusnya, toh hanya seminggu. Dan kau dengan cerdasnya langsung melakukan improvisasi. _Good job_ " Jawabnya enteng.

* * *

Keesokan harinya….

"Tachi!" Suara Kitsune menggema di perpustakaan. Astaga…. Ia berteriak tanpa tahu ia sedang dimana.

"Hei kau, ini perpustakaan. Jaga suara mu." Tegur salah seorang petugas perpustakaan.

Tanpa bisa kucegah, aku menyegera keluar perpustakaan. "Hei Kitsu, kau mencariku?" Tanyaku

"Hei Tachi, kudengar kau di keroyok Juugo dan teman-temannya." Cecarnya, namun ia berhenti berkata-kata saat melihat sudut bibirku terluka dan pipiku membiru. "Oh…. Astaga…. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan." Sesaat ia tampak marah, namun setelahnya ia mendekat kearahku sambil mengelus pipi dan bibirku seraya berkata "Masih sakitkah?"

Aku hanya bisa terpaku. Melihat wajahnya sedekat ini, tatapan khawatir nya, rasa bersalahnya, dan kemarahannya membuatku tak bisa mencegah darah yang mengalir lebih cepat kewajahku. _Astaga, Kitsune cantik sekali_. "Wajahmu memerah. Apa jangan-jangan kau sakit?" Tanya nya lagi.

"Ah…. Aku baik-baik saja. Dibanding aku, mereka jauh lebih parah." Jawabku.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kau jadi terlibat perkelahian dengan si berandal itu." Katanya dengan wajah menyesal.

Aku tersenyum menenangkan seraya berkata "Aku kan pacarmu, ini sudah menjadi kewajibanku."

"Haha…. Kau ini, masih sempat-sempatnya bercanda. Yang terpenting, Kita harus membalas mereka." Tekadnya.

Kalau cewek lain pasti sudah jatuh hati padaku dengan perkataanku tadi juga dengan senyum yang tiada henti kulayangkan. Menaklukkan Kitsune akan membutuhkan usaha keras.

"Ah ya, Tachi, Kutunggu kau di gerbang kampus jam 1. Apa kelasmu sudah selesai di jam itu?" Tanya Kitsune

"Aku akan datang."

….

Aku kembali dikejutkan dengan tingkah laku si cewek merah ini. Pulang kampus bersama yang aku fikirkan adalah pulang kampus yang normal orang lakukan. Tapi ternyata, ia malah mengajakku ke markas Juugo. Astaga…. Cewek ini.

"Tachi, fokuslah. Yang mana yang menghajarmu kemarin?" Tanya nya.

"Kitsu, sudahlah. Jangan cari gara-gara. Ayo kita pergi dari sini." Bujuk ku padanya. Bukannya takut, tapi, aku tidak mau dia kenapa-kenapa. Kemarin saja aku harus mengerahkan tenaga ku mengalahkan Juugo dan teman-temannya yang juga memakai alat tajam.

"Tidak akan. Kau duduk tenang saja dan tunjuk mana yang menghajarmu. Ayo cepat." Desaknya. "Kalau kau tidak mau menunjukkan, akan kuhajar mereka semuanya." Ancamnya padaku.

"Yang itu, itu, itu, itu dan itu" Tunjukku. "Bahkan luka mereka masih lebih parah Kitsu. Sudahlah."

"Kau, tunggu disini." Katanya sambil meninggalkanku. _Tidak,_ _Aku harus mengikutinya_.

Kuikuti Kitsune. Kufikir dia hanya akan memarahi para berandal itu, namun ternyata ia malah mengajak mereka berduel. _One on one_. Dan Kitsune sama sekali tidak kesusahan menghadapi mereka. Lihat saja sudah 4 orang terkapar tak berdaya. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Kalau ketahuan, bukan hanya berandalan ini saja yang terlibat, Kitsune juga. Tapi bagaimana cara menghentikannya? Lama aku berfikir keras, sampai….

"Astaga Kyuu! Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka?" Teriak seorang pemuda tiba-tiba. 'Siapa dia? Kyuu?'

"Tenanglah Naru, aku harus memberi pelajaran pada berandalan ini." Kitsune tetap bersikukuh menyelesaikan duel nya yang hampir selesai itu. Hanya menyisakan satu anak manusia yang bergetar ketakutan. Juugo yang pertama dikalahkan Kitsu.

"Ikut aku sekarang." Pungkas pemuda itu. "Tidak sebelum aku menyelesaikannya." Kitsune masih keras kepala. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Ujar pemuda itu yang langsung mendekati Kitsune dan memanggul Kitsune di bahunya. Ia yang sepertinya sudah terbiasa dengan ke-liar-an si cewek merah tidak goyah meski Kitsune berusaha melepaskan diri. Tanpa menyadari keberadaan ku, mereka pergi berlalu.

Sejak saat itu, aku tidak mendengar kabar Kitsune. Aku mempertanyakan dengan pihak kampus, mereka bilang, Kitsune pindah dan pihak kampus mengatakan bahwa segala informasi yang berkaitan dengan si cewek merah adalah bersifat rahasia. Kitsune hilang ditelan bumi dan dengan bodohnya aku tak memiliki infomasi apapun mengenai dia, begitupun Konan. Sial….

 ** _End of flasback._**

* * *

"Ah, Konan, cewek teladan di kampus ku dulu, memangnya apa hubungan mu dengannya?" Ia benar-benar lupa…. Tidak ada cara lain, kukeluarkan ikat rambut dan sebelah anting. Kulihat matanya membulat seakan tak percaya.

"Oh Kami…. Kau?"

"Ya ini aku"

"Tapi namamu berbeda"

"Namamu juga berbeda tapi aku bisa langsung mengenali mu"

"Kau dulu tidak memiliki rambut panjang"

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Kau selalu menggerai rambutmu sekarang"

"Kau benar-benar Tachi Ruchiha?"

"Kau benar-benar melupakanku?"

"Ah... "

"Bukan hanya melupakanku, kau bahkan meragukan kesehatan jiwaku. aku tersinggung Kitsu."

"Ah…. Itu…. "

"Aku tidak mau tau. Kau punya hutang lima hari lagi berpacaran denganku. Ah, bukan pacar, tapi tu-na-ngan. Seenaknya saja kau meninggalkan ku tanpa memberi kabar." Kataku yang sukses membuatnya merona. Astaga…. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak jatuh cinta padamu, Kyuu….

Kini aku menyadari mengapa aku begitu dingin terhadap perempuan lain, bersikap tidak peduli, bahkan tidak menganggap keberadaan mereka. Ternyata sebongkah daging ini sudah memilih pemiliknya. Sejak lama.

ddrrt...drrt...

kulihat layar ponselku yang ternyata Kisame mengirim pesan padaku. 'kau sudah terlalu OOC dirapat tadi, kau juga langsung mengejarnya setelah selesai rapat. Ingat, kau harus bersikap _cool_ seperti biasa Itachi.'

Aku langsung membalas pesannya cepat.

'Tidak bisa Kisame, aku bisa kehilangan Kitsune-ku lagi.'

 **Tbc.**

* * *

 **Omake.**

30 menit sebelum rapat.

"Moshi-moshi Kyuu, ada apa?" Jawab seseorang diseberang telefon.

"Apa alasan kau mengijinkan rapat gabungan dengan Uchiha _Corp_ kuhadiri secara langsung? Apa rencana mu Naru-baka?"

"Tidak ada rencana apa-apa Kyuu, hanya, ini merupakan proyek besar yang akan membawa perubahan besar dimasa depan. Jadi, peranmu secara langsung sangat menentukan, nee..." ia memanggilku dengan nee, berarti ia serius dengan keberhasilan proyek ini. "Tidak ada yang kau sembunyikan kan?" Tanyaku kembali memastikan.

"Kenapa kau curiga begitu? apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Uchiha _Corp_?" Tanya nya menyelidik.

"Itu... ah, tidak. tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kalau begitu aku tutup dulu Naru."

* * *

Fiyuuuuhhhhhhh... _finally_ , lahir juga _chapter_ 2 yang tidak kalah gaje-nya dengan yang sebelumnyaaa...T_T

hontou ni arigato gazaimashita Habibah794-san, itayumi-san, itayumi-san... sudah menjadi reviewer ku di chap pertama yang gaje itu, huhuhu. daisuki desu... ( _big hug for u_ ). juga kepada _silent readers_ (manatau ada, hehehehe), arigatou-na...

 _anna-san-_ maaf baru apdettt. Kelamaan ya? Gomen na..

 _and the last..._

 _Thanks for reading_... sangat mengharapkan kritikan dari para _readers_ sekalian. Jaa nee...


	3. Chapter 3

_Happy Reading_...

#sorryfortypos#sorryforbadfic#hopeforyouradvice

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3:**_ **First Day**

 ** _The Plan_**

"Jadi, kapan kau berniat pulang dari kantorku, Uchiha-san?"

Sudah satu jam lebih setelah bernostalgia yang sukses mengacaukan konsentrasiku sebenarnya. Namun, jangan sebut aku Kyuubi kalau tidak bisa berakting pura-pura tidak mempedulikan Uchiha satu ini.

Kupikir dengan mencueki-nya, ia akan pergi dari ruanganku. Tapi aku salah besar. Dia lebih keras kepala dari yang kukira. Ia bertahan satu setengah jam lebih di kantor ku. Menjelajahi ruanganku, membuka koleksi buku-buku ku, duduk di sofa ruangan ku, dan berakhir dengan memandangku intens. Jangan tanyakan kenapa aku tahu ia sedang memandangku. Aku merasa. Itu saja.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku sudah pasti akan pergi kalau kau menyetujui untuk pembayaran hutang lima hari mu. Sebagai tunangan ku." Jawabnya enteng.

"Dengar, kita sudah membicarakan ini satu setengah jam yang lalu. Dan jawabanku tetap tidak. Dan kurasa kau telah salah paham Uchiha-san. Saat itu aku yang memintamu menjadi pacarku…. "Tunangan, Kitsu..." Potongnya. "Oh _shit_! Terserahmu! Intinya aku yang memintamu, nah kalau ternyata aku hanya membutuhkanmu dua hari, kau harusnya beruntung. Kenapa malah kau yang protes sih? Perlu kuluruskan juga, kita tidak sedekat itu Uchiha-san... Saat itu kebetulan kau lewat dan menjadi pria yang beruntung yang kumintai tolong untuk menjadi partner balas dendamku... "

" _No_ Kitsu, hatimu memilihku. Hanya aku lelaki yang memenuhi standarmu, tidak yang lain..."

"Oh astaga... Aku bisa mati berdiri menghadapimu..."

"Ayolah kitsu... "

"Tidak."

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, aku akan membatalkan kerjasama ini jika kau tidak mau membayar hutangmu."

"Hei! Kau yang bilang sendiri, pisahkan urusan pribadi dan kantor!"

"Kau yang memaksaku berbuat begini."

"Kau mengancamku?"

"Mana mungkin aku mengancammu. Aku hanya meminta kau membayar hutangmu. Itu saja."

"Tidak masuk akal."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Aku akan membatalkannya sekarang juga." Ia beranjak dari sofa kemudian keluar dari rruanganku.

Aku tidak bisa berfikir lagi. Aku masih belum mengerti apa sih mau si Uchiha itu? Kalaupun ia membatalkan kerjasama nya, aku tidak peduli, toh bukan hanya Namikaze _Corp_ yang akan menanggung kerugian, Uchiha _Corp_ juga. Apalagi mereka pihak pembatal kerjasama.

...

Bippp bipp...

Kulihat ponsel ku bergetar. Tou-chan? Tumben sekali menelfon di jam kerja?

"Moshi-moshi tou-chan"

"Kyuu, pihak Uchiha _Corp_ menghubungi tou-san, kalau kerjasama kita dibatalkan. Apa itu benar kyuu?"

 _Sialan si uchiha. Dia tidak main-main ternyata_. "U-hum. Sepertinya begitu tou-chan"

"Ada masalah apa Kyuu? Tidak biasanya ini terjadi."

"Tidak bisakah kita batalkan kerjasama dengan Uchiha _Corp_ , tou-chan?"

Tou-chan terdiam." Kyuu, kamu tahu kalau kerja sama ini adalah proyek besar dan tidak memakan biaya yang sedikit kan?"

"Hai, tou-chan." Jawabku lemah.

Tou-chan terdiam lagi. "Kyuu, Kalau memang kerjasama ini membebanimu, batalkan lah kyuu…."

"Tapi tou-chan…."

"Namun, Pikirkanlah terlebih dahulu kyuu. Tou-chan akan setuju apapun keputusan mu."

"Baiklah tou-chan." Tou-chan pun memutuskan sambungan telfon nya.

Hahhhhhhh…. Lelah sekali. Kupejamkan mataku untuk menenangkan diri. Tak kusangka, kejadian masa kuliah itu akan berdampak besar seperti ini. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

* * *

"Nee…. "

"Kyuu nee-chan…."

Aku buru-buru membuka mataku saat kurasakan seseorang mengelus pipiku. "Ino?! Sejak kapan kau disini? Kenapa tidak mengetok pintu terlebih dahulu?"

"Nee-chan, aku sudah mengetok pintu berkali-kali namun tidak ada sahutan sama sekali. Aku khawatir dan langsung saja masuk kesini." Ujar adik bungsu ku.

"Kau datang dengan Naruto?"

"Kalau ada nii-chan, mana mungkin tidak merecok disini. Aku bareng Suke, nee-chan. Tuh…. " Jawab Ino sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang tengah serius dengan bacaannya dengan memajukan bibirnya.

"Siapa Sasuke?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Ah, nee-chan terlalu sibuk sampai tidak mengenal Suke. Sering-seringlah pulang kerumah nee-chan, nee-chan pasti akan sering bertemu Suke. Jadi, ini Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha?! Jangan bilang kau ada kekerabatan dengan Uchiha Itachi?" tanya ku pada pemuda tersebut. Ia yang kini mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku bacaannya seraya menjawab. "Itachi Uchiha adalah kakakku."

"Ino-chan, lalu apa hubungan mu dengan Uchiha ini?" Tanyaku _to the point_.

"Suke itu _fan_ setia ku loh nee-chan, Suke mana bisa lepas dariku, hahaha…. Nee-chan panggil Sasuke saja." Jawab Ino yang membuat si Uchiha menaikkan sebelah ujung bibirnya. Tersenyum geli atas jawaban Ino namun tidak menyangkalnya. Ino yang awalnya berada menghadapku dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke meja kemudian berajak membuka mini kulkas di ruangan ku. "Aku tidak mengerti." Gumamku yang masih terdengar oleh dua pengunjung dadakan ini.

Ino yang masih asik memilih minuman, lalu beralih ke Sasuke tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku. "Suke, aku sudah bilang tadi, nee-chan tidak mungkin punya jus tomat. Gimana dong?"Kulihat Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya seraya berkata, "Air mineral saja kalau begitu."

Ino yang kemudian mengambil dua jenis minuman dari kulkas, air mineral dan jus stroberi yang aku yakin untuk nya. Ia menoleh padaku."Tidak perlu sampai mengkerutkan dahi segala nee-chan. Daripada itu, kami membawa makan siang _plus_ jus untuk nee-chan dari kaa-chan. Ayo kemari kyuu-nee." Ajak Ino.

Aku beranjak dari kursiku kemudian mengambil posisi di depan Sasuke dan Ino. Yah, aku harus rehat sejenak. Setidaknya masakan kaa-chan akan memperbaiki _mood_ ku. Kaa-chan sepertinya sengaja menyediakan tiga bentou untuk kami. Dengan menu utama gyudon yang dilengkapi dengan sashimi serta menu tambahan yakisoba, telur gulung dan beberapa yakitori. Dan untukku, jus stroberi plus wortel yang telah disiapkan kaa-chan. Aku makan dalam diam. Kuperhatikan duo didepanku ini.

Sebelum makan, kulihat sasuke yang menyelipkan poni samping Ino kebelakang telinganya agar tdak megganggu Ino saat makan. Kemudian Sasuke menyantap makanannya yang hampir sama lahapnya dengan ku, berbeda dengan Ino yang makan dalam tempo yang lambat. "pelan-pelan Suke." ucap Ino sambil mengelap saus dari sashimi yang menempel di ujung bibir sasuke kemudian menyuguhkan air mineral padanya. Sasuke meneguk air yang disuguhkan Ino kemudian melanjutkan makan seakan itu adalah hal yang sudah biasa dilakukan. M _ereka ini pacaran ya?_ "Suke terlalu lapar nee-chan, tadi kaa-chan menghubungi ku untuk mengajak nee-chan makan siang padahal kami sedang berada di Yakiniku-Q. Walhasil kami tidak sempat makan deh." Jelasnya. "Oh ya nee-chan, apa kau ada masalah di kantor? Kelihatannya tadi kaa-chan khawatir sekali padamu."

"Iie, semua baik-baik saja." Jawabku. "Jadi, apa sebenarnya hubungan kalian?" tanya ku lagi.

"Ino calon isteriku" Jawab Sasuke sebelum Ino menjawab pertanyaanku. "Dia hanya akan menjawab Kyuubi-nee dengan berbelit-belit dan berakhir dengan kata pacaran yang kubenci." Lanjutnya yang berakhir dengan Ino yang mengerucutkan bibirnya. _Dia benar-benar adik si Uchiha itu._

"Maksudmu kau benci pacaran?" tanyaku yang sedikit tertarik dengan hubungan muda-mudi didepan ku ini.

"Pacaran hanyalah hubungan labil remaja, sementara aku dengan Ino, tinggal menunggu waktu saja aku resmi dengannya."

"Kenapa tak kau lamar saja Ino?" tanyaku asal.

"Mana mungkin aku belum melamarnya. Dia saja yang malu-malu padahal sangat mencintaiku."

"Apaan sih Sukeee…. " Ino akan protes namun berhenti dengan ucapan Sasuke "Aku salah, hm?" tanya Sasuke yang mengarahkan wajah Ino kehadapannya dengan jempol dan telunjuk Sasuke di dagu Ino. "Ughhhh…. " adalah respon Ino dengan wajah merah merona sempurna. Namun, raut bahagia tak luput dari kedua wajah Sasuke dan Ino.

 _Berbeda sekali dengan yang terjadi padaku._ Mirisku. Tunggu dulu,... Kalau aku membatalkan kerjasama dengan Uchiha _C_ _orp_ , apa hubungan mereka berdua akan baik-baik saja?

Seketika aku khawatir akan merusak raut bahagia dua makhluk dihadapan ku ini. Sasuke yang secara tidak langsung mendeklarasikan cintanya pada Ino didepan ku dan Ino pun begitu. Entah perasaan darimana, tapi aku merasa aman Sasuke yang bersama Ino sekarang. Hahhhh…. Aku harus menghubungi Itachi Uchiha secepatnya. Putusku.

* * *

Sekembali Ino dan Sasuke, aku langsung meminta Shizune-san mencari kontak dari Itachi Uchiha. Yang ternyata Shizune-san langsung memberikan nomor ponsel Uchiha tersebut. Yah, aku hanya cukup bersabar lima hari. Ucapku berkali-kali seakan menjadi mantra untuk menenangkanku sebelum aku tersambung dengan Uchiha Itachi.

"Moshi-moshi…. "

"Moshi-moshi, um…. Aku…."

"Kitsu, kau setuju?" Tanya nya langsung mengenali suaraku.

"Apa kita bisa bertemu sekarang?" Tanya ku.

"Tentu. Aku akan menjemputmu sekarang, kau tunggu lah di taman depan kantor mu Kitsu. Aku akan sampai dalam 30 menit." Putusnya.

Yah, ini adalah keputusan tepat. Tidak akan ada sengketa dengan Uchiha Corp dan hubungan kekerabatan dengan mereka pun tidak terganggu. Aku bersiap-siap untuk turun ke lantai dasar menuju taman depan kantorku. Sambil menunggu nya aku kembali memikirkan bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengenalinya? apa hanya karena rambutnya aku sampai tidak mengenalinya? atau karena cara berpakaiannya dulu yang _casual_ dan sekarang selalu memakai pakaian formal? Atau karena aku yang memang terlalu cuek untuk memperhatikan sekelilingku? Dan lebih parahnya lagi, kenapa ia juga langsung melamarku gitu sih?

Tiin…. Tiin….

Aku tersadar dari lamunan ku. Ia yang mengklakson dari dalam mobilnya. Kemudian turun dari mobil Lamborghini Reventon silver nya. Masih dengan kacamata hitam dan jas blazer yang bagian tanggannya ia singkap sampai dibawah siku dipadu dengan kemeja putih dibagian dalamnya dan bagian bawah dipadukan dengan celana khaki _sli_ _m_ _fit_ sehingga tidak menghilangkan kesan formal pada penampilannya. Sementara sepatu yang ia kenakan, dibandingkan sepatu pantofel khas orang kantoran, ia lebih memilih sepatu semi formal Salvatore Ferragamo.

Dengan penampilan seperti itu, ia sukses menjadi pusat perhatian tidak hanya kaum hawa yang memuja rupa nya juga kaum adam yang iri terhadap setiap yang dikenakan sulung Uchiha ini. Dan itu berlaku padaku. Aku terpaku menatapnya.

 _Ini lelaki yang kutolak kemarin?_ gumamku tanpa sadar.

"Kyuu…. Kenapa sekarang kau semakin mempesona saja?" ucapan si Uchiha yang tepat ditelingaku mengembalikan kesadaranku. Aku mengerjapkan mataku terkejut akan jarak kami yang terlampau dekat. Sejak kapan sih dia turun dari mobilnya? Apa aku terlalu lama melamun?

"Kau sadar tidak kalau kau itu imut sekali." Ujarnya lagi. Bukannya membalas ucapannya, aku malah mangap tidak menyangka akan kalimat yang ia ucapkan.

"Astaga Kyuu, kau mengundangku untuk mencium mu sekarang? Apa tidak masalah buatmu ditempat umum seperti ini?" lanjutnya lagi.

Aku menarik nafasku dalam. Tiga kali. Haaaaaahhhhh…. "Ayo kita pergi." Ujarku mencoba untuk tenang.

"Ini yang tidak berubah darimu Kitsu. Kalimat yang bisa menaklukkan perempuan lain, denganmu selalu tidak bekerja. Baiklah, ayo." Kata Uchiha sambil mengenggam tanganku menuju lamborghini-nya. Membukakan pintu mobil, mempersilahkan ku duduk di kursi depan penumpang. Tak hanya itu, ia selalu berhasil membuatku _sport_ jantung. Ia memasangkan _seat belt_ ku. Bayangkan _seat belt_! Aku tidak bisa bayangkan sudah semerah apa wajahku sekarang. Aku harus menenangkan diri…. Berada didekat Uchiha yang disamping ku ini tidak baik bagi kesehatanku.

"Sepertinya kita harus ke rumah sakit terlebih dahulu. Kufikir tadi wajahmu memerah karena terpesona padaku, ternyata sampai sekarang pun wajahmu tetap memerah. Apa kau menungguku terlalu lama tadi? aku sampai tidak sadar kalau sekarang itu musim panas saking bahagia nya atas keputusanmu. Gomen-na?" kata si Uchiha menatapku dengan raut cemat yang kentara.

"Aku baik-baik saja". _Aku tidak baik-baik saja. Apalagi didekatmu_. "Aku hanya merasa sedikit lapar." Jawabku.

"Kebetulan aku sudah makan siang Kyuu, tapi, baiklah kita ke Restoran Uchiha, kamu mau?" tanya nya meminta persetujuan ku.

"Aku tidak jadi lapar, pengen _ice cream_."Pinta ku manja padanya tanpa bisa kucegah. Beraninya lidah ini berkata seperti itu….! Hisssshhh…. Aku memang tidak normal sekarang. Apaan sih minta _ice cream_ segala.

"Sebentar." Jawab si Uchiha sambil mengotak-atik ponselnya. Kemudian menelfon seseorang.

"Moshi-moshi Shizune-san, aku Itachi Uchiha." _Untuk apa dia menelfon Shizune?_

...

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu, apakah Kyuubi sudah makan siang?"

…

"Baiklah. Arigatou." Ia pun mengakhiri sambungan telfon nya..

Ia menoleh padaku menjawab raut bingung yang kutujukan padanya. "Aku tidak mau kau sakit perut karena makan _ice cream_ sebelum kau makan siang. Kau tidak boleh sakit, apalagi lima hari kedepan. Nah, aku tahu tempat makan _ice cream_ yang sangat lezat." Ujarnya yang akan melajukan mobinya sebelum kucegah ia dengam menggenggam lengannya. "aku mau _ice cream_ yang disana." Kataku menunjuk penjual _ice cream_ dipinggir jalan dekat taman tempat aku menunggu tadi. ia tampak berfikir. "Hm…. Baiklah. Kau tunggu disini Kyuu." Ia yang akan keluar dari mobil namun lagi-lagi kucegah dengan menahan lengannya.

"Kau akan meninggalkanku disini?"

"Aku hanya akan membeli _ice cream_ nya dan membawa nya kesini."

"memangnya kau tahu rasa kesukaan ku apa?"

"Kau suka jus stroberi _plus_ jeruk. Kalau tidak ada kombinasinya, salah satu diantara nya mungkin ada."

"bagaimana kalau tidak ada?"

"Kurasa aku akan membelikan rasa vanila, apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Ini musim panas, _ice cream_ nya akan meleleh saat kau sudah sampai disini."

"Kyuu, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan?" kali ini ia dengan sabar bertanya padaku.

"Kenapa tidak kita kesana saja bersama?"

"Aku khawatir wajahmu memerah tadi gejala kau akan demam. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko."

"Aku baik-baik saja. kalau aku demam kan ada kau yang bisa merawatku seperti kemarin." Jawabku yang membuatnya tercengang.

"Kau tahu aku yang merawatmu kemarin?" tanya nya

"Kau berniat membelikanku _ice cream_ atau tidak? Kalau tidak, aku bisa membelinya dengan uang ku sendiri."

"Ayo. Kita beli _ice cream_ untuk mu." jawabnya akhirnya.

…

Kini kami duduk bersebelahan di ayunan rantai yang ada di taman. Hanya aku yang membeli _ice cream_. Si Uchiha duduk menghadapku yang menyampingi nya. Masih betah memandangiku.

"Hari ini kau tidak menolak keberadaanku." Ia memulai pembicaraan.

"Em…. Kurasa wujud terima kasih ku karena kau telah merawatku kemarin? Entahlah…. "

"Jadi kau bersedia menjadi tunanganku?" tanyanya.

"Lima hari. Apa aku punya pilihan lain? Dan lima harimu dimulai dari hari ini" jawabku yang membuatnya bahagia kemudian panik disaat yang bersamaan.

"Mana bisa begitu. Ini bahkan sudah jam tiga sore. Kau curang!" protesnya.

"kau menyetujuinya atau tidak sama sekali, tinggal pilih saja."

"Baiklah. Sekarang, karena kita sudah bertunangan, aku akan mengadakan pesta pertunangan untuk meresmikan pertunangan kita. Cepat habiskan _ice cream_ mu."

"Apa maksud mu?!"

"Kita bertunangan tapi hanya aku dan kau saja yang tahu. Apa itu bisa disebut tunangan?"

"Tapi kita akan mengakhirinya empat hari kedepan."

"Terserah. Pokoknya aku mau meresmikan pertunangan kita. Titik. Aku tidak terima penolakan."

"Heii…. "

"Cepat habiskan _ice cream_ mu." katanya.

"Tidak mau."

"Kyuu…. Banyak hal yang harus kau dan aku akan lakukan."

"Tidak akan."

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa." Ia beranjak dari ayunan dan merebut _ice cream_ ku yang tinggal sepertiga lalu memakan nya sampai habis. Tak sampai disitu, ia menggendongku a la _bridal style_ dan membawaku ke mobilnya. Aku akan protes sebelum kalimatnya yang membuatku mati kutu. "Kalau kau berontak, aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab pada bibir merahmu itu. Apalagi kita sekarang sudah tunangan."

* * *

Aku harus mencari akal menggagalkan rencananya. Yang benar saja mengadakan pesta pertunangan? Tunangan nya saja lima hari. Pakai pesta segala. Kalau aku memberontak dengan cara ku biasa (kekerasan- _red_ ) aku hanya akan berakhir mendapat ancamannya lagi. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Oh Kami…. Bagaimana ini? Ah….

"Uchiha, kau ingin mengadakan pesta pertunangan tanpa melamar ke orang tua ku? Kau pikir aku gadis yang kau pungut di hutan?" hujamku. _Keluargaku mana mungkin menyetujui pertunangan dadakan si uchiha itu kan. Apalagi Naruto dan Ino tidak mengenal nya._

"Ah…. Astaga, aku sampai lupa belum melamarmu secara resmi ke Minato jii-san dan Kushina baa-san."

"Jii san? Baa san?"

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu ke kediaman Namkaze. Maaf aku akan ngebut sedikit. Aku dikejar waktu." Ujarnya mengemudikan mobilnya bukan dengan ngebut sedikit seperti yang dikatakannya. Ngebut banyak iyaa! Tapi jangan harap aku akan teriak-teriak hanya karena kecepatan 200 mph, ingat aku Kyuubi.

Tak sampai lima belas menit, jarak yang mestinya ditempuh paling cepat tiga puluh lima menit kami sampai di rumahku.

"Dandan lah yang cantik Kitsu."

"Aku memang selalu cantik." Jawabku kemudian keluar dari mobilnya. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan ku kearahnya, aku memasuki kediaman Namikaze.

* * *

Acara pertemuan keluarga saat makan malam yang kuprediksi akan kacau malah menjadi acara keluarga yang seakan sungguhan. Niatnya aku hanya akan memakan pakaian kasual biasa... Namun dengan cerdik nya ia menitipkan gaun _gold_ merah berenda di bagian dada tanpa lengan sepanjang paha dengan les merah dipinggang kepada kaa-chan. Aku mana bisa menolak kalau ibu sudah memaksaku memakai gaun itu. Bahkan ia menitipkan lengkap dengan perhiasannya. Kalung berlian putih mewah dengan ukiran yang sangat indah ditambah _ruby_ dibagian tengah yang menjadi pusat perhatian kalung tersebut yang aku yakin sangat pas dengan gaun tanpa lengan tersebut. Ditambah dengan anting dan cincin yang senada dengan kalung jangan lupakan sepatu kaca merah 15 cm. Uchiha itu memang sangat berlebihan.

Disinilah kami sekarang. Disuatu restoran mewah lantai 11 ruang VVIP. Ruangan merah _gold_ yang di desain sangat mewah dengan, yang menghiasi meja lonjong, interior klasik eropa. Eh? Merah _gold_?

Kulirik si uchiha yang duduk disbelahku, jas _gold_ dengan dasi gradasi merah. _Fix_ , pakaian nya _couple_ dengan ku. Dan ruangan ini pun sewarna baju kami. Seakan kami berdua menyengaja nya dan menjadi pemeran utama dalam _dinner_ malam ini. Aku mendelik kearahnya. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku.

"Kau sempurna Kyuu. Bahkan bidadari pun iri padamu" gombalnya. Namun sialnya aku malah memerah. _Apa-apaan sih aku ini_. "Hebat sekali kau merencanakan _dinner_ malam ini seakan sudah mempersiapkannya jauh-jauh hari. Baju _couple_ , interior ruangan sewarna baju kita. Jangan-jangan kau sudah sering menyiapkan _dinner_ seperti ini dengan pacar-pacar mu sebelumnya." Kataku mencoba untuk tenang.

Percayalah, aku yang awalnya ingin memprotes tentang ke-lebay-an nya menyiapkan _dinner_ malam ini malah terlupa hanya karena kata-kata gombalnya itu.

"Kau harus lebih mengenalku Kyuu. Kau bisa bertanya pada siapapun apa aku pernah memperlakukan perempuan lain seperti ini. Kau yang pertama dan terakhir juga buat ku." Jawabnya mantap. "Hei, di acara pertunangan kita nanti, rambut mu di gerai saja ya? Aku sangat menyukai rambut merahmu. Kalau di gulung begitu, aku tidak puas melihat keindahan rambutmu." Skakmat. Aku mati kutu.

"Kyuu nee... Kalian romantis sekali. Apa ini tujuan kalian mengundang kami semua untuk datang? Mengumumkan hubungan kalian?" Tanya Ino yang sukses menjadikanku dan si Uchiha pusat perhatian semua nya. Ino yang duduk disebelahku berdampingan dengan Sasuke, Naruto yang duduk disamping si Uchiha,dan didepan ku berurutan,tou-chan, kaa-chan, Mikoto baa-san dan Fugaku jii-san.

 _Apa yang harus kukatakan?_

"Yah, benar Ino-chan, kaa-san, tou-san, Minato-jii, Kushina-baa, aku dan Kyuubi akan melangsungkan hari pertunangan kami besok. Tidak perlu bermewah-mewah, cukup kerabat dan orang penting saja yang diundang. Maafkan aku Kushina baa-san dan Minato jii-san, aku belum melamar Kyuubi secara formal ke kediaman Namikaze."

"Baa-san sangat menyetujuinya Itachi-kun. Untuk masalah lamaran, kita bisa bicarakan itu setelah pertunangan kalian." _Hah?! Kaa-chan apa-apaan sih? Langsung menyetujui begitu? Ini anak gadisnya dilamar DADAKAN loh!_

Kualihkan pandangan kearah tou-chan, tou-chan pasti lebih rasional kan dari kaa-chan kan? "Itachi-kun, apa tidak terlalu terburu-buru kalian melangsungkan pertunangan besok? Dan lagi, sejak kapan kalian memiliki hubungan?" _Nah, itu baru tou-chan ku. Ayolah tou-chan, jangan kecewakan aku._

Si Uchiha perlahan menggenggam tanganku seraya berkata "Ehm, sebenarnya kami sudah pacaran sejak kuliah. Tapi karena Kyuu pindah di tengah masa kuliah, jadi kami menjalani hubungan jarak jauh. Kami sudah memikirkan rencana ini matang-matang, dan untuk persiapan sudah hampir 80% Minato-jii." Jawabnya tanpa keraguan apapun. _Aku tidak bisa bayangkan di empat hari ke depan bagaimana reaksi mereka kalau tiba-tiba kami putus? Apa sih rencana si Uchiha ini?_

"Baiklah Itachi-kun, jii-san setuju kalau begitu." _Astaga..._ Aku tertunduk. _Tou-chan bahkan menyetujuinya. Ah, masih ada Naruto dan Ino kan?_

"Ita-kun, masih ada kedua adik kembarku. Kau tidak meminta ijin mereka untuk bertunangan dengan kakak mereka satu-satunya?" Kataku yang membuat matanya melebar. Dia pasti tidak menyangka harus meminta ijin juga dengan Naruto dan Ino.

"Ugh... " respon nya sambil mengalihkan wajahnya. Apa ia akan menyerah begitu saja sampai mengalihkan wajahnya begitu?

"Ita-kun?"

"Ehm... Ah ya, Naruto, Ino-chan, apa kalian menyetujui rencana pertunangan kami?" Tanya si Uchiha dengan rona samar di pipinya. Saking samarnya, kurasa hanya aku yang menyadari perubahan warna pipi si Uchiha. Dia kenapa sih?

"Itachi-nii, jinakkanlah rubah yang satu ini. Jadikan ia wanita sesungguhnya nii. Jangan hanya saat keluar rumah saja."

"Apa maksudmu Naruto?" Kuberikan _deathglare_ pada Naruto. _Awas saja kalau dia memberitahu kalau..._

"Si rubah ini selalu memakai... "

"Naru! Kalau kau memang setuju jangan katakan hal yang tidak penting!" Kataku panik.

Kulihat ayah, ibu, Ino dan Naruto senyam senyum melihat kepanikanku. Astaga, didepan tuan dan nyonya Uchiha, Naruto akan memberitahu kalau dirumah aku dan dia selalu berebut boxer dan baju kaus. Cih, harusnya aku membeli sendiri boxer dan kaus ku daripada harus selalu berebut dengan Naru-baka. Tapi sebanyak apapun aku membeli baju kedodoran dan boxer, ibu dan Ino selalu membuangnya. Haishhhh...

"Naru-nii, jangan menggoda Kyuu-nee. Itachi-nii, bersabarlah dengan kelakuan nee-chan ku. Sudah Kasar, pemilih apalagi jiwa _workaholic over_ nya itu." Kata Ino. _Mereka ini adik-adikku tidak sih, kenapa malah membeberkan hal yang tidak penting? Bukannya menolak rencana pertunangan ini, malah mendukung si Uchiha pula!_ Aku menghela nafas _. Siapa lagi yang bisa menolongku membatalkan pertunangan ini?!_

"Memang hanya aku yang sanggup menghadapinya Ino-chan." Katanya sambil tersenyum menggenggam tanganku, menciumnya lama, yah berefek pada wajahku yang memerah sempurna, dan orang sekelilingku yang menatap kami bahagia, _crap._

 **Tbc.**

* * *

 **Omake.**

Selesai menyantap makan siang kami, Ino kembali menyusun kotak bento dan merapikan meja. Sebelum mereka beranjak meninggalkan kantor ku, aku menitip ucapan terima kasih pada kaa-chan yang selalu peduli padaku dan agar ia menyampaikan pada kaa-chan kalau aku akan menelfon nya nanti. Juga pada Ino dan Sasuke yang mau meluangkan waktu menemani ku makan siang.

"Untuk nee-chan ku tercinta apa sih yang tidak... Hehehe" balas Ino. _Ah ya, aku belum berterima kasih untuk yang waktu itu._ "Ino, terima kasih juga sudah merawatku kemarin. Memenuhi permintaan ku saat sakit pasti sangat merepotkan. Apalagi kau hanya sendiri kemarin."

"Ha? Maksud nee-chan sakit yang tiga bulan lalu itu?" Tanya nya heran.

"Dua hari yang lalu Ino, kau lupa?"

"Dua hari lalu aku aku sibuk mempersiapkan rangkaian bunga untuk festival di sekolah ku nee..."

"Bukan kau yang merawatku?"

"Kyuubi nee, yang merawatmu itu kakak ku, Itachi Uchiha. Nii-chan memaksaku membeli aroma ruangan rasa jeruk, buah stroberi, anggur hitam, dan bahan mentah membuat bubur. Padahal aku harus menemani Ino saat itu" Terang Sasuke sedikit nada protes akan kejadian tersebut.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau barang-barang itu untuk merawatku?" Tanya ku masih belum mempercayai kalau si Uchiha lah yang merawatku.

"Awalnya Itachi-nii tidak memberitahu untuk apa barang-barang itu, namun, aku diminta mengantarnya ke Hotel Uchiha kamar 301. Dan bukan hal sulit untuk mengetahui siapa penghuni kamar itu Kyuubi-nee." Terang Sasuke lagi.

Hahhh... Aku berhutang budi padanya. Kurasa, menjadi tunangan nya selama lima hari bukan hal buruk. Apalagi sebenarnya aku mengenalnya kan sejak kuliah. Baiklah, aku akan mencoba menerimanya. Aku harus balas budi kan?

* * *

 _finally_ , _chapter_ 3 yang super telat serta alur ga karuan... huhuhu, hountouni gomenasai _readers_ -san T_T

hontou ni arigato gazaimashita Habibah794-san, Akira Hikari406, itayumi-san, aokiaoki95 , sudah menjadi reviewer ku di chap pertama yang gaje itu, huhuhu. daisuki desu... ( _big hug for u_ ). juga kepada _silent readers_ (manatau ada, hehehehe), arigatou-na...

 _anna-san-_ ini baru namanya apdet lama kan ya... huhuhu

kitsune09-san- arigatou na... silahkan next chappie nya... ;)

 _and the last..._

 _Thanks for reading_... sangat mengharapkan kritikan dari para _readers_ sekalian. Jaa nee...


	4. Chapter 4

_Happy_ _Reading_...

#sorryfortypos#sorryforbadfic#hopeforyouradvice

* * *

 _Chapter 3: New Rival_

 ** _The Plan_**

"Itachi-san, kalian serasi sekali."

"Pantas anda tidak menerima putri saya kali itu. Ternyata anda telah memiliki cinderella yang benar-benar cantik."

"Kenapa anda tidak langsung menikah saja? apa yang anda tunggu?"

"Semua tergantung pada tuan putriku ini." Jawabku akhirnya.

Nyuut….

"Aw…. " _astaga, cubitan si gadis cantik ini. Bisa-bisanya ia memelintir lengan atasku disetiap ada kesempatan._

"Uchiha-san, anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya salah seorang tamu padaku.

"Ah ya, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu tuan-tuan." Jawabku menggiring Kyuubi menjauh dari kerumunan orang penting tersebut.

Yah, tunanganku sedang ngambek. Meski tiada satu orangpun yang tahu kalau ia sedang menahan kekesalannya terhadapku. Ia yang setia menghadiahi setiap tamu yang bertemu sapa padanya dengan senyum manisnya. Ia yang setia menggandeng lenganku mesra.

Tapi, coba saja perhatikan dengan sangat teliti, disetiap kesempatan saat para tamu tidak melihat kami, ia akan menghadiahiku dengan tatapan kesalnya, ia akan mencubit lenganku dengan kekuatan supernya hingga membuatku _terkadang_ lepas kendali seperti tadi.

 _Aku harus menenangkannya. Jika tidak, bisa-bisa lenganku membiru selesai pesta ini. Hahaha,benar-benar rubahku ini…._

Aku membawanya ke taman _rooftop_ gedung dimana acara pertunangan kami diselenggarakan setelah permisi kepada ayah, ibu, Kushina baa-san, dan Minato jii-san untuk mewakilkan kami di pesta ini.

Bahkan sesampainya di taman yang hanya ada kami berdua, Kyuubi langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari lenganku kemudian menyilangkan tangannya di dada, merengutkan wajahnya, dan berjalan mendahuluiku. _Ia benar-benar marah._

"Kyuu…. " ia tidak menjawab.

"Kyuu…." Aku mendekatinya, mensejajarkan diriku dengan posisinya namun ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikanku.

"Kyuu…." Ia mejauhkan dirinya dariku.

"Aku minta maaf kalau aku punya salah." Ucapku akhirnya. Kami berbicara dengan jarak dua meter.

Ia mendelik. "Kalau?! Huhh!" ia melirikku sinis.

"Ehm, aku salah karena membuat acara pertunangan kita menjadi acara yang lumayan besar." Aku-ku.

"Lumayan?! Kau memang…. Hahhhh…. " Ia menghela nafas kasar.

"Memang pesta ini hanya pesta yang tidak terlalu besar kan Kyuu…. Lalu salah ku dimana?"

"Aku benar-benar tak habis fikir! Mengundang seluruh keluarga besar ku dan keluarga besarmu, seluruh kolega bisnis, beserta teman-teman mu juga. ini yang kau sebut LUMAYAN BESAR HAH?!" teriaknya padaku.

"Kalau besar itu aku akan mengundang teman-teman mu juga Kyuu…." Bela ku lagi.

Ia menarik nafas dalam. Mendelik ke arahku. "Pergi kau dari sini." Tandasnya.

"Kyuu…. "

"Jangan berani kau sebut nama ku Uchiha! Sebelum kesabaran ku habis, pergilah. Aku sedang ingin sendiri." Katanya dengan nada yang tidak ingin di bantah.

Sepertinya kesalahan ku besar kali ini. Akupun beranjak pergi, namun sebelum meninggalkannya aku membuka jas ku dan menyampirkannya dibahu terbuka Kyuubi. "Jangan lama-lama diluar, nanti kau masuk angin." Ucapku kemudian berlalu.

Aku tidak benar-benar pergi. Ku awasi ia dari jauh. Aku lihat ia menduduki tempat duduk panjang disana. Aku lega ia tidak menolak jas yang kuberikan. Mengenakan jas ku, ia menekuk lututnya, melipat lengan diatas lututnya kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya dilengannya.

 _Maaf kyuu, aku sudah terlalu banyak mengelabuimu. Besekongkol dengan keluargamu juga. Tapi aku tidak ada jalan lain. Waktuku hanya lima hari yang kau berikan._

Sudah sepuluh menit berlalu, kulangkahkan kakiku perlahan mendekatinya. Ia tertidur. Mana nyaman ia dengan posisi seperti itu. Pelan-pelan kubaringkan ia, duduk diujung kursi, kupangku kepalanya.

Kupandangi wajahnya yang damai. _Make up_ tipis yang belum luntur dari wajahnya. Bibir merah dengan lapisan lisptik pink nya, _blush on_ pink yang mempermanis wajahnya, serta rambut merahnya yang ia gerai. Meski ia mengatakan model rambutnya saat ini bukan untuk memenuhi permintaanku, lebih karena model rambut yang digerai cocok dengan gaun pink panjang tanpa lengan yang membentuk lekuk tubuhnya dengan pita di pinggangnya yang menjuntai sepanjang gaunnya sewarna dengan jas ku. Silver. Namun, sukses membuatku tersenyum setiap memandang rambutnya. Aku tidak bisa mencegah tanganku yang mengelus kepalanya.

Aku tahu aku salah. Aku sadar kalau aku pura-pura bodoh kalau telah melanggar ucapanku yang hanya akan menyelenggarakan pesta sederhana. Aku malah memerintahkan Kisame untuk menyiapkan pesta pertunangan ku se-megah mungkin, dan alasan teman-teman Kyuubi tidak ku undang, karena memang Kyuubi tidak memiliki teman di Jepang. Ia besar di negara barat, tempat kelahiran ayahnya. Aku tidak bisa mencegah diriku sendiri yang ingin mengumumkan kepada semua orang bahwa aku adalah pemilik dari nona merah ini. Mungkin dia berfikir pertunangan ini main-main dan hanya lima hari saja. Padahal aku benar-benar serius.

"engh…. " Kyuubi perlahan membuka matanya dan terkejut kalau ia tertidur berbantalkan paha ku. Ia yang akan bangkit kucegah dengan menahan keningnya. "Kau terlihat lelah sekali. Berbaringlah Kyuu…. Kalau kau masih tidak ingin melihatku, cukup menyamping saja." dan ia langsung menyampingkan badannya namun tetap berbantalkan pahaku. Aku masih mengelus kepalanya, ia yang tidak melarangku melakukannya yang kutebak karena ia terlalu lelah untuk beradu argumen denganku.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena menyelenggarakan pesta semewah dan sebesar ini. Harusnya kita menyamakan persepsi kita tentang pesta yang akan kita selenggarakan."

"Aku juga minta maaf lagi-lagi memaksamu memakai pakaian pilihanku seenaknya, sepatu hak 17 cm yang aku yakin membuat kakimu pegal sekarang, bahkan kau rela mendampingiku menemui tamu-tamu yang banyak itu." Kuhentikan elusan tanganku. "Aku sudah meminta maaf. Jangan marah lagi, hm?"

Ia menghadapkan kepalanya kearahku, masih memandangku marah. Lalu kembali mengesampingkan kepalanya. "Masih ada lagi ya kesalahanku?" tanyaku.

"Tamu undangan." Gumamnya pelan. _Ah ya, apa itu juga masalah? "_ Baiklah, aku minta maaf karena mengundang banyak pihak, tidak seperti yang kukatakan padamu sebelumnya. Meskipun aku merasa hal ini tidak salah sama sekali. Aku hanya ingin mengumumkan kesemua orang kalau kau sudah punya tunangan."Jawabku yang langsung dihadiahi nya dengan cubitan kerasnya di pahaku. "AAWW…. Baik-baik. Aku salah, kau memaafkanku kan?"

"Aku akan memaafkanmu kalau kau batalkan pertunangan ini." Katanya yang membuatku membeku. "Tidak bisa kan?" katanya menantang. "Ya sudah. Aku mau lanjut tidur." Ucapnya sambil mengambil posisi nyaman yang masih berbantalkan pahaku.

Aku beranjak dari dudukku, membuatnya seketika terduduk. Sebelum ia kembali marah dengan gerakan tiba-tiba ku, kuselipkan tangan ku di bawah lututnya dan dibelakang punggungnya. Menggendongnya a la _bridal style_. "Kau tidak akan nyaman berlama-lama tidur beralaskan bidang keras itu. Mau balik ke kediaman Namikaze atau aku _book_ hotel terdekat untuk kau istirahat?"

"Kita akan meninggalkan pestanya? Apa tidak mengapa?" Tanyanya.

"Aku memang tidak bisa menerima maaf darimu sekarang, tapi paling tidak aku bisa melakukan beberapa hal kecil. Jadi, mau istirahat dimana?"

"Apa ada hotel terbaik selain Uchiha Hotel?"

"Tentu tidak. Uchiha Hotel?" Tawarku yang langsung mendapat anggukan kepala darinya.

"Oh ya, aku mau tipe royal penthouse suit."

"Kyuu, kamar itu terlalu luas untuk kau tinggali sendiri."

"Kau pelit sekali pada tunanganmu sendiri." Astaga, apa ia tidak tahu kalau kamar itu harus dipesan sebulan sebelumnya. Kamar termewah di Konoha ini, dengan 11 kamar tidur, Luas keseluruhan kamar mencapai sekitar 1.412 meter persegi dan meliputi seluruh lantai di lantai 31, tepat dilantai atas tempat Kyuubi terakhir menginap...

Lupakan masalah Tarif kamar per malamnya mulai dari 6 juta yen (setara dengan kurang lebih Rp 700 juta). Fasilitas di dalamnya termasuk pintu berlapis baja, jendela anti peluru, _lift_ privat, dan akses ke lapangan helikopter. Materi bukan masalah buatku. Tapi bagaimana kalau kamar itu sudah ditempati? Tamu yang menempati itu pasti bukan orang sembarangan. Hahhhh...

"Kalau tidak bisa yah aku tidak memaksa." Ujarnya dengan nada kecewa yang kentara dibuat-buat. _Dia mengujiku sekarang. Baiklah, demi masa depanku_. "Oh ya, apa kau akan menggendongku sampai kebawah?" Tanyanya seketika panik.

"Apa ada masalah seorang tunangan menggendong tunangannya?"

"Kau tidak malu?"

"Karena menggendong gadisku? Tentu tidak. Kalau bisa aku mau menggendongmu kemana pun kau pergi." Ujarku setengah bercanda. "Yang jelas aku tidak akan menurunkanmu. Kalau kau malu, kau bisa memeluk leherku dan menyembunyikan wajahmu didadaku." Tawarku.

"Kalau aku meronta?" Ia bertanya namun dengan nada seakan menanyakan saranku tanpa disadarinya.

"Aku akan mengerahkan tenagaku untuk tetap menggendongmu, yang aku yakin aku yang akan menang, namun dampaknya, kita akan menjadi bahan tontonan, atau bahkan akan menjadi _headline news_ besok 'Uchiha dan Namikaze bertengkar dihari pertunangan mereka' beserta serentetan gosip lain." Aku mengalihkan pandangan mataku padanya, manatapnya, "Pilih mana?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku, ia mengalungkan tangannya di leherku dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadaku.

...

Menggendong Kyuu untuk sampai ke lantai lobby restoran mengundang godaan setiap mata yang memandang kami, tak jarang pandangan iri juga dilayangkan. Intinya kami menjadi pusat perhatian. Bahkan setiap mendengar komentar orang yang melihat, entah itu 'Astaga, mereka romantis sekali' 'Aku iri dengan wanita itu' 'sepertinya mereka pengantin baru' dan banyak komentar lainnya, Kyuu semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya didadaku. Meski aku tidak melihat ia merona, namun aku tahu melalui telinganya yang memerah sempurna.

Tiba di depan restoran, kami langsung dihampiri oleh supir ku dan mempersilahkanku masuk ke Mercedes-Maybach hitam itu. Kali ini aku tidak menyetir sendiri. Setelah aku duduk dikursi sebelah Kyuu, aku menahan supirku untuk melaju karena aku harus menghubungi seseorang terlebih dahulu.

"Tuan, kita akan kemana?" Tanya Kotetsu, supirku.

"Sebentar, aku akan memastikan sesuatu dulu." Jawabku sambil menunggu Kisame mengangkat telfonku.

'Moshi-moshi, ada apa Itachi?'

"Kisame, royal penthouse suit apakah ada yang menempati?"

….

"Bisa kau batalkan?"

….

"Apa? Perdana Menteri Takigakure? Apa namanya Kakuzu?"

….

"Baiklah, kuhubungi lagi nanti."

Aku mencari kontak Kakuzu di ponselku, aku yakin aku memiliki kontaknya.

"Uchiha, apa kau sedang ingin membatalkan orang yang akan menginap di kamar yang kuminta?" Tanya Kyuubi padaku.

Hn.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu….

"Duduk manislah Kyuu, aku harus mengingat dengan nama apa kusimpan kontaknya. Ah, pembeli jam." Aku langsung menyambungkan telfon kepada Kakuzu.

"Moshi-moshi Kakuzu-san, saya Itachi Uchiha."

….

"Ya, kita bertemu di Acara lelang Jam tangan Joaillene 103 Manchette _men_ _version_ di Swiss beberapa waktu lalu."

….

"Ehm, saya dengar anda akan ke Konoha malam ini dan menginap di Uchiha Hotel?"

….

"Apakah anda berkenan untuk menginap di penthouse suit Uchiha Hotel yang didekat pantai konoha?"

….

"Jika anda berkenan, saya akan memberikan Joaillene 103 Manchette men version yang hanya satu-satunya di dunia sebagai bonusnya."

….

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Saya hanya sangat membutuhkan kamar itu malam ini, bagaimana?"

….

"Baiklah, arigatou Kakuzu-san." _Fiyuuuhhhh…. Arlojiku._

"Uchiha, jangan bilang kau memberikan jam seharga 20.000 US$ yang hanya ada satu itu?" Tanya Kyuubi dengan tatapan tidak percaya nya.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak rela, tapi dibanding kehilanganmu, aku tidak akan ragu untuk kehilangan arloji itu. Tapi, bisa kah kau mengabulkan tiga permintaan ku?" Tanyaku sambil memandangnya dengan memelas.

"Aku kan tidak memaksamu tadi. Kau saja yang….

"Kyuu….

"Baiklah, kalau permintaanmu aneh-aneh, aku tidak akan segan-segan menolaknya." Kata Kyuu luluh.

"Pertama, kau harus memanggilku seperti kau memanggilku saat makan malam keluarga kemarin, kedua, ijinkan aku menginap bersamamu malam ini, lagian penthouse itu memiliki 11 kamar Kyuu, dan ketiga kau harus bersikap seperti tunangan pada umumnya. Bagaimana?"

"Kurasa aku memang harus mengganti panggilan ku padamu kan, apalagi kita sudah tunangan begini, untuk menginap bersama, karena memang banyak ruang yang kosong, berarti tidak masalah, untuk bertindak seperti tunanganmu, memang apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Itu kita fikirkan nanti Kyuu." kataku sambil menyandarkan kepalaku ke bahu nya. Ia yang akan menolak, kuhentikan dengan mengatakan "Kau bahkan meminjam paha ku dalam waktu yang tidak singkat, setidaknya ijinkan aku meminjam bahumu."

"Kotetsu-san, kita ke Hotel Uchiha pusat sekarang."

* * *

"Uchiha-san, kita sudah sampai."

"Uchiha-san…."

"Ita-kun bangunlah, sudah sampai." Aku membuka mataku perlahan yang sebenarnya aku sudah terbangun sejak tadi ia memanggilku Uchiha. Ia menyerah karena aku tak kunjung bangun, ia pun memanggilku dengan panggilan yang bahkan membuatku merona saat pertama kali ia memanggilku seperti itu.

Kamipun menuju lantai 31 tempat kami akan menginap malam ini. Sesampainya dikamar, Kyuubi langsung menyuruhku ke kamar paling ujung sementara ia akan menempati kamar utama. Aku menurut, dan sebelum menuju kamarku, kukatakan padanya bahwa segala sesuatu yang ia butuhkan seperti pakaian ganti sudah tersedia di lemari, lemari es pun sudah dipenuhi berbagai macam makanan dan minuman, Yang intinya tidak ada hal yang tidak ada di kamar ini. Kemudian aku pun menuju kamarku.

Setelah sekitar setengah jam aku berendam, mengganti pakaian ku dengan kimono tidur hitam selutut yang disediakan di kamar ini. Aku akan memejamkan mataku sebelum kudengar sayup-sayup teriakan Kyuubi. Keluar kamar, aku langsung menuju kamar Kyuubi.

"ITA-KUNNN!"

"ITAAAA.."

"Ada apa Kyuu?" Jawabku yang ternyata ia berteriak dari dalam kamar mandinya.

"Kau lama sekali, suaraku sampai serak." Cercanya.

"Apa yang terjadi Kyuu? Kenapa tidak keluar?"

Ia mengeluarkan tangannya sambil mengenggam sesuatu yang kurasa menjadi penyebab ia sewot.

"APANYA YANG KIMONO TIDUR! INI BAHKAN LEBIH LAYAK DISEBUT LINGERIE!" Kuambil kimono tidur tersebut, dan benar saja, ini benar-benar lingerie, dan wow, sexy sekali, transparan seperti ini. Aku sukses merona melihat lingerie ini. Tidak sanggup membayangkan Kyuubi mengenakannya. _Kami, kenapa aku jadi mesum begini…. Ini pasti kerjaan si hiu sialan._

"ITACHI UCHIHA! APA KAU HANYA AKAN BERDIAM SAJA MEMBIARKANKU SAMPAI MATI KEDINGINAN HAH?!"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan Kyuu?" Tanyaku masih tak faham. Kinerja otakku melemah karena baju bodoh ini. Sial.

"Ambilkan kimono tidurmu tuan Itachi yang cerdas. Ayo cepat! Aku kedinginan sekali sekarang."

"Ah ya, sebentar." Lanjutku terburu-buru mengambil kimono tidur lain dikamarku.

…...

"Kyuu, aku membuatkanmu teh cammomile panas, kemarilah Kyuu" teriakku dari dari ruang makan. Kudengar pintu kamar Kyuubi terbuka. Aku menyesap teh yang masih panas perlahan. Kemudian kualihkan pandanganku kearahnya.

Prang…

"Auuu…." _Ugh, panas_

"Hei, kau kenapa?!"

…..

"Auu…. Pelan-pelan Kyuu, pedih sekali."

"Tahanlah tuan Itachi yang hebat. Tiba-tiba menumpahkan teh panas hingga mengenai tanganmu. Mana gelasnya pecah lagi. Apa sih yang kau fikirkan." Omel Kyuubi sambil mengoleskan _cream_ luka bakar padaku.

"Salahkan kau yang tiba-tiba keluar dengan penampilan seksi begitu." Jujurku. Lihat saja penampilannya, rambut yang masih lembab tergerai indah, kimono super kebesaran berwarna hitam yang terbalut sampai ke mata kakinya, lengan kimono yang kepanjangan hingga ia melipatnya, yakinlah bahwa perempuan akan berjuta kali lipat lebih seksi jika mereka mengenakan pakaian super kebesaran, dan yang paling salah dari kimono itu adalah, bagian lipatan dada kimono yang kebesaran itu sukses mempertontonkan sebagian besar bahunya dan ehm, bagian da…

"Hei tuan, apa yang kau lihat hah?!" Kyuubi buru-buru memegang bagian leher kimononya. _Oh astaga, apa aku berhak disebut Uchiha kalau mesum begini? Ya Tuhan, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama didekatnya._ "Haaaaaahhhh…. " aku menghela nafas dalam sambil memalingkan badanku darinya, menunduk. Kemudian beranjak berdiri.

"Minumlah teh itu Kyuu, agar badanmu hangat, terima kasih sudah mengobati tanganku. Tidurlah yang nyenyak. Dan, ijinkan aku melakukan satu hal ini." Kataku sambil mengecup keningnya lama, ia terpaku."Oyasumi, Kyuu-chan." Akupun berlalu menuju kamarku. Aku bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini, kehilangan jam tangan itu tidak sebanding dengan mendapatkan gadis berharga seperti Kyuu yang tidak ternilai harga nya ini. Bahkan aku mendapatkan bonus mengecup keningnya. Ah, malam ini benar-benar indah….

* * *

"Apa GM Uchiha _Corp_ seluang ini sampai kau bisa menungguiku LAGI disini?"

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur Kyuu, tunanganmu yang super sibuk ini bersedia menemanimu ditengah kerjaan menumpuk mu itu." Lagi-lagi aku meninggalkan segudang kerjaan ku pada Kisame dan Sasuke untuk bisa menempel dengan tunangan ku ini.

Ini sudah hari ketiga, namun aku belum merasa ada kemajuan pesat dengan hubunganku dan Kyuubi. Memang ia akan merona dengan beberapa tindakan yang kulakukan, namun hanya sebatas itu. Apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan? Saat ini aku hanya bisa termenung.

BRAKKkk…. !

"Kyuubi-sama! Shizune-san terlibat perkelahian dengan seorang wanita!" Seseorang berjas hitam, petugas keamanan Namikaze _Mall_ mendatangi kantor Kyuubi dengan tergesa-gesa.

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan petugas tersebut, Kyuubi langsung berlari mengikuti petugas tersebut. Begitupun aku. Ternyata perkelahian itu terjadi di suatu toko berlian. Shizune yang sedang bertengkar dengan perempuan ber _make_ _up_ tebal dengan lipstik merah menyala dan berambut biru muda saling berjambakan dan disisi lain seorang laki laki berambut hitam gondrong yang sedang disekap oleh petugas keamanan.

Kyuubi menghampiri lelaki yang disekap tersebut.

"Lepaskan dia. Biar aku yang mengurusnya. Dan kalian urus penonton yang tidak semestinya ada disini." Perintah Kyuubi yang langsung dilaksanakan oleh mereka. Orang-orang yang awalnya berkerumun mendadak berkurang hingga menyisakan petugas keamanan, aku, Kyuubi, si lelaki gondrong dan Shizune beserta perempuan yang berkelahi dengannya.

Toko berlian itu pun tutup dan kami masih berada didalamnya. Kyuubi lalu menghantam perut si lelaki gondrong dengan lutut nya keras hingga membuat lelaki tersebut tersungkur menahan sakit. Lalu Kyuubi menghampiri Shizune dan melerai nya dengan mengatakan, "Lepasan jambakan mu pada nee-chan ku ini, sialan! Apa kau mau kuberikan pelajaran seperti kekasihmu itu?!" Ancam Kyuubi yang membuat perempuan itu berhenti dan bergidik ngeri melihat sorot serius Kyuubi.

Ia menghampiri lelaki yang sedang kesakitan itu dan dengan gemetar menuntun lelaki tersebut untuk meninggalkan toko berlian tersebut.

"Berani kalian menggangu Shizune-nee lagi, akan kubuat hidup kalian berasa di neraka. Camkan itu." Tambah Kyuubi sebelum mereka benar-benar pergi.

Shizune yang saat itu hanya menunduk dengan bahu bergetar hebat. Kyuubi menghampirinya dan memeluknya. Aku hanya memandang kejadian tadi dengan takjub dan penuh pertanyaan. Takjub akan keahlian berkelahi si gadis merah yang masih bertahan hingga kini dan penuh tanya akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Namun sebelum aku bertanya, dua lelaki dengan tergesa membuka pintu kasar, satu lelaki dengan rambut abu mencuat keatas dengan garis wajah dewasa, aku perkirakan lelaki ini berkisar 30 tahunan langsung menghampiri Kyuubi dan Shizune dan diikuti oleh lelaki berambut merah lurus sebahu dengan poni yang menutupi hampir sebagian wajahnya. Namun lelaki berambut merah ini hanya berdiri disampingku.

"Kyuu, maaf kembali merepotkanmu." Ujar si lelaki berambut abu. Kyuubi langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Shizune dan menuntun Shizune kepada lelaki tersebut. Tanpa membuang waktu lelaki tersebut langsung memeluk erat Shizune sambil merapalkan maaf berulang-ulang.

"Kakashi-nii, bawalah Shizune-nee pulang. Ia butuh istirahat." Kata Kyuubi yang langsung direspon oleh Kakashi dengan anggukan. "Oh ya Kakashi nii, apa dia tidak ikut bersama mu?" Tanya Kyuubi.

"Berbaliklah Kyuu." Jawab lelaki bernama Kakashi sambil tersenyum dan berlalu. Kyuubi yang mendengar jawaban lelaki tersebut, dengan semangat membalikkan badannya dan berlari kearahku. Binar bahagia jelas terpancar diwajah cantiknya.

Melemparkan badannya yang ditangkap oleh lelaki disebelahku. _WHAT?! APA-APAAN INI!_

"Okaeri, Nagato-kun."

" _I'm home, dear_."

Kulihat Kyuubi memeluknya erat sekali, seakan tiada hari esok. Kami-sama, cobaan apa lagi ini?

 **Tbc.**

* * *

 _chapter_ 4 yang aku _posting_ rada cepat? Berhubung liburan 'lumayan' panjang. Semoga tidak mengecewakan…. 😊

hontou ni arigato gazaimashita Habibah794-san, Akira Hikari406, itayumi-san, aokiaoki95 , sudah menjadi reviewer , huhuhu. daisuki desu... ( _big hug for u_ ). juga kepada _silent_ _readers_ (manatau ada, hehehehe), arigatou-na...

kitsune09-san- akan menjadi ita-femkyuu kok pada akhirnya, meski dengan perjuangan habis-habisan, hehehehe|| untuk pihak ketiga, Nagato sudah hadir dengan sejuta pesona… Akan menjadi pihak ketiga atau bukan, see ya next chappie yaaa… Hehehehehehe😉

and the last...

Thanks for reading... sangat mengharapkan kritikan dari para readers sekalian. Jaa nee...


	5. Chapter 5

_Happy_ _Reading_...

#sorryfortypos#sorryforbadfic#hopeforyouradvice

 _Chapter 5: Truthful Day_

* * *

 _ **The Plan**_

 **BRAK…. BRAK…. BRAK**

"Hei, buka pintu nya! Ini kantor ku!"

Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali aku menggedor pintu **kantorku sendiri**. **CATAT! PINTU KANTORKU SENDIRI!** Setelah mengejutkanku dengan kedatangannya, tidak sampai sepuluh menit, Nagato-kun bahkan seperti kehilangan minat terhadapku, ia langsung melepaskan pelukan ku terhadapnya dan beralih kepada si Uchiha. Padahal aku sangat merindukannya.

 _ **One hour ago**_

"Terkejut eh, Uchiha?" Ucapnya sinis. "Kau, tunangan Kyuu?! Langkahi dulu mayatku"

"Ap…."

"Ikut aku Uchiha. Mari kita dengarkan pengakuan dosa mu"

Nagato-kun menggenggam tanganku, menggiringku menuju ruangan kerja ku. Aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi antara mereka berdua. Baru lima langkah kami berjalan, Nagato-kun tiba-tiba berhenti, menoleh lagi ke arah si Uchiha yang masih tampak syok. _Hm…. Wajar sih dia syok menghadapi pangeranku, hahaha._

"Kau belum bergerak juga? Mau kita bahas masalah drama pembatalan kontrak mu sekarang?" _drama? Apa maksudnya?_

Namun, dibanding bingung, aku lebih teralih pada si Uchiha yang langsung pucat pasi. Dan bergegas menyamai posisi kami. _Apa dia sakit?_

 _..._

Setibanya di depan ruangan ku, Nagato-kun mendudukkan ku di sofa ruang tunggu depan ruangan ku.

"Kyuu-chan, tunggu lah disini. Aku akan merebut kembali gadis-ku yang cantik ini." Kata Nagato-kun sambil berlutut dihadapanku, mengecup keningku.

"Meski aku tidak mengerti kenapa kalian bisa saling mengenal hingga perlu berbicara yang bahkan aku tidak diperbolehkan masuk." Rajukku.

"Dengar tuan putri, pangeran mu yang keren ini telah kembali dari perantauan, namun mendapati milikku diambil paksa, aku tidak bisa hanya diam saja. Apalagi banyak penghianat sekarang"

"Penghianat?"

"Ah, tidak bukan apa-apa kok. Intinya aku akan merebutmu sekarang."

"Em... maksudnya Pertunangan ku? Nagato-kun sebenarnya…."

"Aku tahu segalanya tentang mu, Kyuu tanpapun kau beritahu. Namun ada yang ingin aku pastikan. Kau percaya pada ku kan?"

"Baiklah, tidak lebih dari setengah jam kalau begitu. Kau tahu aku sangat merindukanmu kan?" Kataku lagi.

"Hahaha, aku paling merindukan mu Kyuu" Nagato-kun pun berlalu menuju ruangan ku.

Kulirik si Uchiha yang mengikuti Nagato-kun memasuki ruangan ku. Lagi. Si Uchiha bertingkah aneh. Wajahnya sangat merah. Seperti sedang menahan sesuatu. _Apa dia benar-benar sakit? tadi dia memang pucat sih._

"Sebentar Uchiha" Tanpa kusadari aku sudah berada dihadapannya, memegang kening nya, mengecek apa ia benar baik-baik saja.

"Kau tidak sakit, tapi kenapa wajahmu merah sekali? Bahkan sampai leher dan telingamu ikut memerah."

"Apa aku boleh mengantar mu pulang setelah ini?"

"Tapi Nagato-kun…."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Potong nya dan berlalu dari hadapanku dengan raut kecewa yang sangat kentara.

 _Kuhentikan lagi ia dengan menggenggam lengannya._ "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu, tapi kau aneh sekali hari ini. Fisikmu tidak sakit, tapi aku yakin kalau kau sedang ada apa-apa. Aku akan katakan pada Nagato –kun agar bisa pulang denganmu." _Aku tidak tahu apa yang mengganjal , tapi, melihat si Uchiha bertingkah tidak seperti biasanya menjadi beban fikiran tersendiri buatku. Haaahhh, apa sih yang terjadi padaku._

Ia menundukkan badannya, mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku. "Terima kasih, sayang." Ia berlalu dengan senyum yang perlahan menghiasi wajahnya.

Deg…. Deg…. Deg….

 _Astagaaaaaaaa…._ Ku pegang kedua sisi pipiku yang terasa mendidih. _Apa-apaan tadi?! sayang?! Astaga-astaga-astaga…._ Kenapa juga jantungku berdetak tidak normal begini?

Kembali duduk di sofa, aku menarik nafas panjang, menghembuskannya perlahan.

 _Calm down Kyuu, si Uchiha hanya sedang aneh hari ini. Kau hanya perlu bersikap biasa._

* * *

 _ **Present Time**_

 **BRAK…. BRAKK…. BRAKKK**

Ini sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit! Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda mereka akan keluar. Apasih yang di bicarakan?

 _At_ Kyuubi _Office_

Nagato POV

"Apa kau akan bersikeras terus seperti ini? Sudah kukatakan kalau Kyuubi adalah milikku." Tekanku berkali-kali. Setelah lebih dari setengah jam yang lalu kami berdebat. Aku memintanya untuk melepaskan Kyuubi, namun ia dengan ketenangan Uchiha nya yang padahal sudah kukacaukan dengan tingkahku yang membuat hatinya panas tadi kini dengan sangat yakin bahwa ia tidak akan mengalah padaku. _Apa yang membuat kepercayaan dirinya kembali?_

"Tapi aku tunangannya sekarang." Jawabnya akhirnya.

"Tunangan _setting-_ an itu? Kau fikir aku tidak tahu segala apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Cih" aku tak kalah tegas.

"Meski banyak pertanyaan yang menggangguku tentang mu, aku yakin kau tidak akan menjelaskan apa-apa padaku. Cepat atau lambat aku akan mengetahui seluk beluk mu. Namun satu hal yang perlu kau tahu, aku sangat mencintai Kyuubi lebih dari yang kau kira. Kalau memang kau lelaki sejati, bertarunglah dengan cara sejati. Aku akan memberitahukan Kyuubi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kalau kau setuju untuk bertarung dengan _fair_."

Berani juga dia menantangku. Dasar Uchiha arogan. Kita lihat saja seberapa arogan dirinya itu.

"Baik. Aku akan bungkam megenai tingkah mu itu. Tapi hanya dengan satu syarat. Kalau dalam jangka waktu pertunangan palsu mu Kyuubi tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padamu, aku akan menikahi Kyuubi."

"Menikah?!"

"Kenapa, keberatan? Kalau memang Kyuu tidak mencintaimu, jangan paksakan kehendakmu. Relakan ia untuk bahagia."

"Hn."

* * *

Kyuubi POV

 **BRAKKK….**

Fiyuhhh… "Akhirnya pintu nya terbuka juga, terima kasih Genma-san." Aku tertolong dengan bantuan kunci cadangan yang dimiliki kepala sekuriti di kantor ku.

Aku mendelik kearah dua lelaki didepanku. "Sudah puas mengabaikanku hampir satu jam?" Ketusku.

"Jangan marah begitu Kyuu…. Oh ya, ayo _lunch_ bareng?" ujar Nagato-kun sambil merangkul pundakku.

"Nagato-kun, kamu ke rumah dulu saja ya, aku ada urusan yang mesti diselesaikan. Tidak mengapa kan?"

Aku sudah berjanji untuk pulang bareng si Uchiha, mana mungkin aku meng-iya-kan ajakan Nagato-kun meski aku sangat ingin. "Kita akan _dinner_ saja, bagaimana?" tambahku lagi.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang lebih dulu kalau begitu. Aku akan menyiapkan _dinner_ **romantis** kita nanti malam. Bye."

Nagato-kun pun berlalu dari kantorku, tak lupa ia mengecup pipiku, salam sayang perpisahan darinya. Dasar dia ini. Memangnya ini di Jerman apa? asal cium saja. tapi, karena dia Nagato-kun, kurasa aku memang tidak perlu heran lagi.

Sepeninggalnya Nagato-kun dari kantor ku, aku mengalihkan perhatian ku pada si Uchiha yang sedang memanang keluar jendela, mendekapkan tangannya di dada nya, dan tak lupa wajah merah padam. Ia kembali ber ekspresi aneh. Dan lihat, ia mengepalkan tangannya sampai genggaman itu bergetar.

"Hei, ayo kuantar ke rumah sakit." Aku memecah keheningan.

….

"Ita-kun, aku tidak tahu apa masalah besar yang kau hadapi, tapi kau begini sejak Nagato-kun datang. Apa ada hubungan nya dengan dia?"

….

"Aku bingung sekarang kau itu sakit atau sedang dalam suatu masalah dengan Nagato-kun?"

….

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau bercerita. Aku pulang saja sekarang." Aku berpura-pura membereskan barang-barangku yang ada di meja kerja.

Belum aku sampai pintu keluar, aku tidak tahu kapan ia bergerak, yang jelas aku sekarang berapa di pelukannya. Ia menyurukkan kepalanya ke perpotongan leherku, membawaku bersandar ke dinding agar ia bisa menumpukan sebagian berat badannya padaku. _Benar-benar ada yang tidak beres dengannya._

Aku mengelus punggungnya lembut. Yang kukira bisa menenangkannya, dan berhasil. Tubuhnya yang tadinya tegang perlahan rileks. Nafasnya yang tadinya memburu perlahan kembali normal.

"Nah, sudah mau cerita sekarang?" tanyaku perlahan.

"Kau sudah berjanji untuk berperilaku layaknya tunangan ku kan Kyuu, bisakah kau pinjamkan aku pahamu untuk ku berbaring sejenak? Aku lelah sekali." Pintanya.

Masih mengelus kepalanya di pahaku, sedang ia berbaring membelakangiku. Sudah lima belas menit berlalu namun ia tidak berkata apapun.

"Aku memang bukan tunangan mu yang sebenarnya, wajar sih kalau kau tidak bisa berbagi masalah denganku." Ujar ku mencoba cara lain agar ia mau membuka mulut.

Terbukti ia bereaksi dengan membalikkan badannya, wajahnya ia benamkan di perutku dengan tanggannya memelukku erat. _Apa yang dia lakukan?!_

"Kyuu, siapa lelaki itu?" belum selesai keterkejutanku, ia malah bertanya padaku.

"Nagato-kun? Bukannya kalian sudah saling kenal sampai kalian berbicara empat mata begitu. Kenapa bertanya lagi?"

"Aku tidak mengenalnya. Lagian pembicaraan tadi hanya menyangkut urusan laki-laki."

"Tidak nyambung sekali." Umpatku.

"Jadi, siapa dia Kyuu?"

"Aku rasa ada hal yang lebih penting daripada bertanya siapa dia, apa kau baik-baik saja? kau tidak sakit kan? Tadi kondisi tubuhmu sangat mengkhawatirkan."

"Kau terlihat **akrab** dengannya." Ia malah menjawab dengan memberikan pernyataan.

 _Apa jangan-jangan? Aku harus memastikannya terlebih dahulu._

"Jangan bilang kau cemburu sama Nagato-kun?"

"Kau baru sadar sekarang?"

"Jadi sejak tadi kau bukannya sakit tapi menahan kesal, begitu?"

"Tunangan mu berlari memeluk lelaki lain didepan matamu, ia yang merangkulmu disetiap ada kesempatan yang bahkan aku saja tidak segitunya, jangan lupakan ia yang meng-klaim kalau kau adalah miliknya dan, oh Kami, ia mengecup pipi mu JUGA! ARGHHHH…" ia mengeluarkan kekesalannya dengan sukses .

"Aku besar di Amerika dengan Nagato-kun, orang tua Nagato-kun adalah anak dari Orochimaru- jii, kakak nya Nenek Tsunade yang tinggal di Jerman, saat Nagato-kun datang mengunjungi kami di usia lima tahun, kata nenek aku tidak mau dipisahkan dengan Nagato-kun. Bahkan ketika mereka pulang aku sampai sakit, sampai-sampai Nagato-kun diminta nenek Tsunade untuk tinggal di Amerika. Meskipun setiap liburan kami akan ke Jerman mengunjungi orang tua Nagato-kun, mama Anko dan papa Kabuto. Nagato-kun selalu melindungi ku dari anak-anak jahil disekolahku, dari aku di _Elementary School_ sampai _Junior High School_. Tapi sayang, Nagato-kun harus masuk _Senior High_ di Jerman, namun karena satu hal, ia kembali ke Amerika untuk menjaga ku. Manis sekali kan?"

"Hn. Lalu, kenapa aku tidak melihatnya saat kuliah?"

"Ah ya, Nagato-kun harus mengurus urusan Yakushi _Corp._ Pada awalnya ia menolak, tapi dengan bujukan semua pihak. Ia luluh, dengan syarat, aku harus selalu mengunjungi nya ke Jerman saat liburan dan kalau terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan padaku, aku harus mengikutinya berkuliah di Jerman. Itulah kenapa aku pindah ketika itu. Tapi aku tidak menyesal untuk pindah. Kau tahu, di Jerman aku seperti putri. Nagato-kun tidak pernah membiarkan ku kesepian. Tiada hari yang membosankan jika bersama nya. Dan lagi…."

"Apa kau menyukainya?" si Uchiha memotong ceritaku yang bahkan belum setengahnya.

"Jangan bercanda. Mana mungkin aku tidak menyukainya kan?" Jawabku dengan senyum lebarku.

"Aku lelah." Ujar si Uchiha.

"Kali ini benaran? Tidak karena Nagato-kun lagi?"

"Tidak. Masih karena dia. Kau bilang kau menyukainya."

"Astaga, maksud ku suka itu…."

"Kau bahkan memanggil ibu dan ayahnya dengan mama dan papa. Apa mungkin dia bahkan sudah melamarmu?"

"Eh itu…."

"Tidak usah kau jawab. Mungkin aku memang sudah kalah."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kau mau menemaniku makan malam? Ada hal penting yang harus aku katakan padamu"

"Kenapa tidak makan siang saja? kau juga belum makan siang kan?"

"Apa karena kau akan makan malam dengan lelaki itu?"

"Bukan begitu juga, tapi kau kan belum makan siang Ita?"

"Aku tidak lapar sekarang. Yang kubutuhkan hanya berbaring sambil memelukmu begini dan kalau kau tidak keberatan, sambil mengelus kepalaku. Bisakah?"

* * *

"Engghh… " Aku tertidur. Padahal di sofa, tapi nyaman sekali. Eh tapi, kenapa jadi berbaring?"

Aku terbelalak. Kulihat kanan kiri yang ternyata aku berada di _penthouse_ Uchiha Hotel tempat aku dan si Uchiha menginap hari kemarin. _Kenapa aku bisa berada disini?_

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur, keluar ruangan, kudapati si Uchiha yang sedang menata meja makan dengan beberapa hidangan, beberapa hiasan lilin, serta bunga mawar ungu yang kontras dengan kain lapis meja berwarna putih.

"Ehm…. "

Tanpa menoleh, si Uchiha masih dengan tekun menata apa yang ada di atas meja.

"Sudah bangun? Duduklah Ino. Kau pasti lapar."

"Sini kubantu." Aku mengambil keranjang kelopak bunga mawar ungu dan menatanya diatas meja.

Setelah selesai menata meja, kami duduk berhadapan, makan dengan perlahan.

"Ano…. Apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi Ita-kun"

"Habiskan dulu makanmu." Ujarnya menyudahi makannya yang bahkan belum habis separuhnya.

"Kenapa tidak dihabiskan makanannya?" Tanyaku.

"Sudah kenyang."

"Mana mungkin. Apalagi tadi tidak makan siang kan."

"Tidak. Sudah cukup."

"No. Sini aku suapin." Refleksku sambil mengambil makanannya. aku ini apa-apaan sih? Peduli apa kalau ia sudah kenyang apa belum?

"Hn" gumamnya dengan senyum yang tak dapat ia cegah.

Setelah selesai acara makan malam dan menyuapi si Uchiha, kami duduk di kursi santai balkon yang menyajikan pemandangan Konoha yang megah melalui gemerlap lampu, ditambah hamparan bintang yang jelas terlihat. Indah sekali.

"Jadi, hal apa yang ingin kau katakan Ita-kun?"

"Pemanangan nya indah sekali."

"Yah, sangat menakjubkan. Tak heran hotel ini bernilai jutaan yen."

….

"Apa sekarang bisa kita mulai sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan pada ku, Ita-kun?"

"Kalau diminta untuk memilih antara aku dan lelaki itu, siapa yang akan kau pilih?"

"Maksudnya Nagato-kun?"

Hn

"hm…." Aku berfikir lama.

Bukan memikirkan siapa yang akan aku pilih, tapi lebih kepada, memilih yang bagaimana sekarang. Tentu mereka berbeda kan posisi nya. Nagato-kun, kurasa aku memang tidak bisa hidup tanpanya, bayangkan aku menghabiskan lebih separuh hidupku dengannya. Dan si Uchiha…. Si Uchiha…. Apa ya? Tunangan lima hariku yang ternyata esok adalah hari terakhir kami tunangan? Kenapa dengan ku? Kenapa aku merasa janggal? Memang begitu kan perjanjiannya? Memangnya apa yang kuharapkan? _Wake up_ Kyuu!

"Dari respon mu, rasanya aku memang tidak ada harapan ya?"

"Eh, apa yang kau katakan?"

"Kuharap kau tidak akan terkejut akan apa yang akan aku katakan."

"Perasaan ku tidak enak."

"Dan berjanjilah tidak akan memotong ucapan ku hingga aku selesai berbicara, cukup dengarkan aku saja. Dan jangan coba untuk melarikan diri terhadap apapun yang akan ku katakan."

"Cepatlah."

"Berjanjilah dulu Kyuu. Kumohon." Pintanya.

"Haahh…. Baiklah-baiklah. Sekarang katakan." Ujarku.

Ia kemudian beranjak dari duduknya. Menyanggah tubuhnya dengan kedua lututnya didepanku, mengangkat kedua tangannya memegang sisi-sisi bahuku dan menatap ku tepat di bola mataku.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyuubi, dari pertama kali aku bertemu dengan mu di Stanford."

"Ap…." Langsung, wajahku memerah sempurna. Bahkan bunglon akan kalah kecepatan transformasi berubah warna kulitnya denganku sekarang.

"Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak menyela Kyuu." Itachi mengingatkanku untuk tetap hanya mendengar apa yang akan ia katakan. Aku hanya bisa bungkam.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyuubi. Aku sangat beruntung ketika tanpa sengaja aku menemukanmu di Uchiha Hotel, bahkan bisa merawatmu ketika sakit.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyuubi. Setelah bertemu denganmu, malam itu juga aku mengatur acara makan malam keluarga mu dan keluarga ku dan aku langsung melamar mu yang disetujui oleh Kushiha-baa, Minato-jii, Naruto dan Ino. Dan kau tahu, ternyata wanita yang selama ini ibuku ingin perkenalkan padaku tidak lain adalah dirimu. Kalau aku tahu kau lah wanita itu, tidak perlu pakai perkenalan, aku akan langsung menikahimu."

"Aku mencintaimu Kyuubi. Namun karena aku tahu kau pasti tidak menyukai perjodohan seperti itu, kemudian aku merancang rencana untuk bisa menekatimu dengan bantuan semua nya."

"Aku mencintaimu Kyuubi. Aku yang mengatur agar aku bisa mengikatmu dan beruntung kita sudah memiliki hubungan sebelumnya yang sangat menguntungkanku. Aku mengancam akan membatalkan kontrak yang aku yakin kau pun tahu kalau tidak akan mudah membatalkan kerjasama. Namun, aku yakin kau sangat menyayangi adikmu, maka agar kau tak menolaknya, aku juga meminta bantuan Sasuke dan Ino untuk bermesraan di hadapanmu. Agar kau menjaga hubungan baik dengan Uchiha, dan aku berhasil."

"Aku mencintaimu Kyuubi. Aku sudah akan berhasil dengan berbagai hal yang dapat mendekatkan aku padamu, namun kemudian lelaki itu hadir. Kau seakan mengabaikanku. Meski kau memberikan sedikit perhatianmu padaku, namun aku tahu kalau lelaki itu memiliki tempat yang spesial di hati mu."

"Aku mencintaimu Kyuubi. Aku takut kehilanganmu. Saat kau tidak mampu menjawab siapa yang kau pilih antara aku dan lelaki itu, aku tahu kalau kau memilih dia, kau hanya terlalu baik hati untuk menjaga perasaan ku. Karena terlalu mencintaimu, aku sampai tidak memikirkan kalau tindakanku bisa saja menjadikanmu malah membenciku."

"Setelah ini kau bebas Kyuu. Kau akan meninggalkanku atau tidak. Kau berhak membenciku Kyuu. Tapi satu hal Kyuubi, aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu. "

ia melepaskan genggaman nya pada bahuku, tangannya kembali ke sisi-sisi tubuhnya.

Dan aku? Menunduk dengan air mata yang ternyata telah mengalir entah sejak kapan.

 **Tbc.**

* * *

Sepertinya sungguh merasa bersalah pada _readers_ yang mungkin mana tau ada #okey, aku mulai ke ge-er-an banget, hahahaha# sedang menunggu _chapter_ yang tidak seberapa ini. Hontou ni gomenasaiii…. Hikshiks. Semoga chappie ini tidak mengecewakan, huuuffftt…. Ah ya, hampir lupa, fyi, sepertinya chappie depan akan menjadi akhir dari fanfic ini. And last, _thanks all_ ….

 **kitsune-09 :** review kamu sungguh buat aku semangat buat _posting_ , meski lamaaaaa bangeeetttt kan yaa…. Gomenasai Kitsu-san #nunduk100derajat ǀ sepertinya Itachi dan Nagato memang di takdirkan untuk menjadi musuh kalau menyangkut Kyuubi… huhuhu, enak banget di rebutin sama cowok-cowok kece, wkwkwkwkwk ǀ hahaha…. Itachi emang cemburu tingkat dewa di chappie iniiii…. hehehehehe

hontou ni arigato gazaimashita **Habibah794-san** , sama dong, aku juga suka banget kalau Ita cemburu gituuu… hehehehehe ^_^

Arigatou na **Akira Hikari406** , hontou gomenasai apdet yang sungguh lamaaaaaaaaaaaaa bangettt…. Huhuhuhuhuhu

Tidak lupa untuk _silent readers_ yang masih sudi membaca cerita gaje ini….

 _and the last_...

 _Thanks for reading_... sangat mengharapkan kritikan dari para _readers_ sekalian. Jaa nee...


	6. Chapter 6

_Happy_ _Reading_...

#sorryfortypos#sorryforbadfic#hopeforyouradvice

 _Chapter 6 : The Plan, Success_

* * *

 _ **The Plan**_

"Untuk hari ini semua dokumen sudah kau periksa, apa kau tidak ingin pulang Itachi?"

"Berikan aku berkas yang harus aku selesaikan untuk besok kalau begitu."

"Ayolah kawan, apa lagi yang terjadi padamu? Setelah kau tiba-tiba menyuruhku datang ke kantor pagi-pagi buta dan langsung meminta berkas, kemudian kau tidak berhenti bekerja hingga sekarang yang sudah tengah malam begini. Kontras sekali dengan kau yang menyerahkan pekerjaanmu pada adikmu empat hari belakangan. Kau benar-benar mengkhawatirkan sekarang."

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan pulang malam ini. Kalau kau mau pulang, pergilah."

"Kau yang berkata seperti itu malah semakin membuatku khawatir kau tahu? Kalau sudah begini aku mana bisa meninggalkanmu kan?"

"Sudahlah, pulang saja. Ini sudah tengah malam juga kan?"

"Haahhh, kau keras kepala sekali, tugas ku sebagai sekretarismu telah selesai memang, namun, tugasku sebagai temanmu masih menumpuk. Lihat? Kau benar-benar kacau. Apa kau sudah mendapatkan hati Kyuubi-sama sampai kau bisa bekerja _full time_ begini? Ini hari terakhir perjanjian kalian kan?"

"Bukan hanya hari terakhir perjanjian, tapi hari ini juga hari terakhir aku memilikinya"

"Ha? Bukannya hubungan kalian baik-baik saja hingga kemarin? Aku masih menerima laporan kalau kau dan dia menginap bersama di _penthouse_ pusat kan?"

"Ceritanya panjang"

"Aku milikmu malam ini, Itachi-kun"

"Kau menjijikkan"

"Astaga, apa aku tidak bisa bercanda lagi sekarang? Serius, aku bersedia mendengarkan cerita mu sampai pagi menjelang lagi, aku sungguh sangat penasaran akan kegiatan mu dan Kyuubi-sama selama menginap dua kali di _penthouse_."

"Bersihkan dulu otak mesum mu itu, Hiu. Jangan kan melakukan hal macam-macam, aku saja harus berhati-hati untuk menyentuhnya."

"Jadi, kau kecewa karena tidak ada hal macam-macam terjadi begitu? Kau bahkan lebih mesum dariku."

"Bicara dengan mu memang tidak akan pernah selesai"

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan serius. Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

 _Menceritakan ini akan menjadi kisah yang panjang. Tapi kurasa, aku memang membutuhkan si Hiu ini, mungkin ia memiliki solusi yang aku tidak fikirkan. Dan untuk memikirkan bagaimana Kyuubi memaafkanku dan kembali ke sisiku setelah apa yang kulakukan? Hanya Kami-sama yang tahu apakah itu mungkin terjadi._

* * *

Kamipun berada di kantor yang lebih tepatnya di ruanganku dengan aku yang bercerita panjang lebar apa yang terjadi antara ku dan Kyuubi dan diselingi dengan mengumpulkan informasi yang berkaitan dengan si Nagato.

"Jadi, setelah kau menceritakannya, aku malah tambah yakin kalau Kyuubi-sama ada perasaan padamu."

"Maksudmu ia sebenarnya mencintaiku?"

"Belum sampai tahap mencintai, tapi kau sudah masuk daftar nama di hati nya."

"Bagaimana dengan si Nagato itu?"

"Em, Kyuubi memang mencintainya."

"Ap..."

"Tapi bukan sebagai lelaki"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Kau tahu, Kyuubi-sama sudah hidup dengannya sejak kecil, mereka besar bersama. Wajar kalau Kyuubi-sama menyayangi nya. Tapi, satu hal yang aku sadari dari ceritamu, Kyuubi-sama bahkan bersikap santai dan seolah tidak percaya kau cemburu dengan si Nagato itu yang aku artikan sebagai, 'kau cemburu dengan keluargaku?'. Tidakkah kau berfikir demikian?"

"Tapi kemungkinan bahwa si Nagato mencintai nya tidak bisa di sangkal dengan dia mengatakan akan merebut Kyuubi dari ku."

"Kau masih ingat kejadian satu tahun lalu, bagaimana Naruto dan Sasuke berkelahi sampai mereka babak belur?"

"Ah, kejadian yang sudah lama itu?"

"Mungkin kau hanya tahu kalau Naruto dan Sasuke berkelahi hanya karena kesalahpahaman saja, tapi aku mendengar sesuatu yang menarik saat kau dan keluarga Namikaze dan Uchiha sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, aku sampai disana lebih dahulu dari kalian."

 ** _Many years ago_**

"Pukulanmu keras sekali ternyata." Naruto membuka suara.

"Kau baru tahu?" Jawab seseorang yang tak bukan adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Setelah memisahkanku dengan Ino-chan beberapa hari belakangan, apalagi yang akan kau lakukan untuk menghalangi hubunganku dengannya?"

"Saat kau katakan padaku kau menyukainya...

"Mencintainya, Dobe"

"Baiklah, mencintainya, aku merasa perempuan yang kucintai setelah Ibu, akan direbut dariku. Aku sangat terkejut meskipun aku sudah menduganya. Ia yang selama ini kulindungi dengan segenap tenagaku, ia yang memberi perhatian penuhnya pada lelaki hanya padaku, kurasa aku sedikit cemburu bahkan saat kau dan Ino belum ada hubungan apa-apa. Jadi apa yang ku fikirkan adalah menjauhkanmu dari Ino. Meski harus menjadikan buruk hubungan persahabatan kita. Kau tahu, aku sangat mencintai Ino."

"Lalu, kesimpulannya?"

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Ino padamu sebelum kau mengalahkan ku dalam berduel. Lagi."

"Baiklah, akan aku terima tantanganmu. Apapun hasilnya, sampai kau puas."

"Tidak biasanya kau mengalah dan menuruti keinginan egoisku."

"Keinginan yang kau sebut egois itu adalah bentuk rasa sayang mu pada Ino, mana mungkin aku ingin menghilangkan ikatan itu. Kalian hidup bersama, kalian kembar. Apa ada hubungan yang lebih kuat dari itu?"

"Kau lulus. Aku mendukungmu dengan Ino."

"Apa maksud mu?"

"Pertama aku mengujimu dengan memisahkanmu dengan Ino selama beberapa hari belakangan, aku tidak berbicara dengan mu, tapi kau tidak serta merta marah, kau bersikap dewasa dan seolah sudah memprediksi ini akan terjadi. Untuk berhubungan dengan Ino, kurasa kau harus memiliki kesabaran ekstra nantinya karena akan banyak sikapnya yang sebenarnya tanpa dasar, kedua, aku mengajakmu berduel, dan kau iyakan, yang hasilnya memuaskanku. Artinya, kau akan bisa menjaga Ino dengan fisikmu, dan terakhir, kau bersedia melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan asal aku mendukungmu dengan Ino, artinya kau tidak hanya berusaha memahami Ino tapi juga aku, keluarganya, padahal kalau kau mau egois, kalau Ino juga menyukaimu, pendapatku tidak akan berpengaruh besar kan?"

"Kau bisa berfikir seperti ini juga?"

"Kalau demi Ino, aku rela memeras kerja otakku sejenak. Hahahahahaha"

 ** _Present time_**

"Bagaimana?"

"Jadi maksudmu, Nagato sedang mengujiku sekarang?"

"Yup. Pasti ujian mu akan jauh lebih berat daripada Sasuke karena kau merebut Kyuubi-sama dengan cara ekstrim."

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan? Kau tidak lupa setelah ungkapan perasaan dan kejujuranku kemarin, Kyuubi langsung meninggalkanku sambil menitikkan air mata."

"Itu mungkin akan menjadi misteri sekarang. Bisa jadi karena saking terkejutnya atau karena saking tersentuhnya ia akan pengakuan dan kejujuranmu."

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana sekarang?"

"Temui Nagato sekarang. Penuhi semua tantangan yang ia berikan."

"Kisame, arigatou. Hontou"

"Jangan berekspresi aneh seperti itu, kau menakutiku. Pergi sana."

"Aku pergi, sampaikan salam ku pada nona Fuu." Ujarku meninggalkannya yang terkejut.

"Hei, Itachi sialan, kau memata-mataiku sampai tahu tentang Fuu-chan?!" Teriak Kisame panik.

 _Hei, aku memang terkesan cuek, tapi tidak untuk mengetahui keadaan si hiu itu. Lagian, tidak masalah juga kan dia menjalin hubungan dengan manajer personalia hotel ini? Hahahaha. Dan ternyata ini sudah menjelang pagi._

* * *

Setelah mendapat pencerahan dari Kisame, aku bersiap-siap untuk menuju kediaman Namikaze, aku yakin kalau Nagato ada disana. Sebelumnya setelah membersihkan diri, kembali ke penampilan berkharisma _a la_ Uchiha, sekarang aku berada di ruang tamu menunggu Nagato. Kediaman ini tampak sunyi, hanya ada _maids_ yang bekerja sana sini. Aku datang saat pagi menjelang siang, waktu dimana orang biasa sibuk-sibuknya.

"Mau apa kau datang kesini." Si Nagato menghampiri ku. Ia mengenakan celana olahraga pendek sepaha dipadukan _hoodie_ tanpa lengan. Sepertinya ia baru selesai nge- _gym_.

"Aku ingin berbicara padamu." Ungkapku _to the point._

"Bicara saja. Aku mendengar" ia sambil duduk dihadapanku, memandangku intens.

"Aku mencintai Kyuubi, dan aku memohon restu darimu." Tegasku.

"Kau fikir aku orang tuanya?"

"Kau tahu maksudku."

Ia tampak berfikir kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau bisa _boxing_?"

"Aku berlatih sesekali"

"Kalau kau bisa mengalahkanku, aku tidak akan menghalangi mu untuk mendekati Kyuubi."

"Baiklah."

* * *

Bukk…. Buk…. Buk….

"Kufikir saat kau katakan kau berlatih sesekali adalah caramu untuk menyombongkan diri. Tenyata kau memang hanya **BERLATIH SESEKALI** " kata Nagato dengan tak henti memberikan pukulan padaku.

"Aku lebih sering berlatih aikido, _boxing_ memang bukan keahlianku. Uhuukk…. "

Bukk…. Bukkk…. Bukkkk perut, wajah ah bukan, seluruh tubuhku bahkan sudah membiru sekarang.

"Astaga, Nagato-kun, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Tiba-tiba Kyuubi datang dan melerai kami. Ia langsung menyeret Nagato meninggalkanku.

….

"Auww…. "

"Tahan sedikit."

"Harusnya kau mengobati si Uchiha itu, dia berlipat-lipat lebih parah dari ku."

"Nagato-kun, hikss…. Dia terluka hikss…. Bagaimana ini?"

"Kyuu, apa kau menyukainya?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Katanya masih terus menangis mengkhawatirkan si Uchiha.

"Kau benar-benar sudah dewasa, Kyuubi ku"

….

 _ **Flashback**_

Brakk…

"Nagato-kun!"

Kyuubi membuka pintu kamarku kasar, ia tergesa dengan wajah sembab namun tersirat raut kebingungan disana. Ia langsung menaiki tempat tidur _king size_ ku dan mendudukkan dirinya dihadapanku.

"Oii Kyuu, kau membuat keributan tengah malam begini. Mama Kushina, papa Minato, Naruto dan Ino bisa terbangun." Cerca ku kemudian meletakkan buku bacaan yang tadinya kubaca. Untuk fokus pada gadisku ini.

"Aku sudah menahan suaraku sejak sampai dirumah, tapi aku baru berteriak ketika sampai ke kamarmu Nagato-kun"

"Lalu, ada masalah apa, hm?"

Kemudian Kyuubi menceritakan apa yang terjadi dengannya dan si Uchiha, bagaimana mereka bertemu, hingga ungkapan perasaannya dan kejujurannya malam ini.

"Jadi, bagaimana perasaan mu saat ini?"

"Aku bingung."

"Kenapa bingung? Bukannya harus nya kau marah padanya?" Tudingku.

"Makanya ku bilang aku bingung Nagato-kun, aku tidak mengerti, aku memang marah, tapi entah kenapa hatiku berdebar keras sekarang, aku juga merasa malu, dan yang paling parah, aku menangis tanpa tahu kenapa alasannya."

"Kyuu, apa kau mau kembali pulang ke Jerman bersama ku? Kau bisa mengurus perusahaan cabang disana?"

"Ha? Bagaimana dengan urusan yang disini?"

"Naruto sebentar lagi akan bisa untuk mengurus perusahaan. Itu tidak akan menjadi masalah."

"Tapi kerjasama dengan Uchiha _Corp_ harus aku yang mengurusnya sendiri Nagato-kun, begitu perjanjiannya."

"Kalau aku sudah mengurus semua nya dan kau bisa menyerahkan urusan itu kepada orang lain, apa kau akan ikut dengan ku?"

"Itu…. "

"Kenapa sulit menjawabnya Kyuu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku merasa ada yang salah kalau aku meninggalkan Konoha sekarang."

"Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi hm?"

"Mana mungkin. Aku masih tetap mencintaimu sebesar aku mencintai Naruto, Nagato-kun."

"Wah, berarti perkataanmu yang dulu ingin menikahiku itu dusta ya? Woa, aku patah hati nih sekarang."

"Nagato-kun! Aku seriusss..."

"Apa aku terlihat becanda?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menghubungi Karin-chan kalau kau ingin menikahiku bukannya Karin-chan."

"Baiklah-baiklah, jangan hubungi dia, oke? Aku baru saja berbaikan dengannya dan itu rumit"

"Aku yakin 1000% kalau kau lah penyebab pertengkaran kalian kan?"

"Harusnya kau lihat _photoshoot_ terakhirnya yang berpose dengan lelaki Rusia sialan itu. Aku harus memastikan ia berhenti menjadi model setelah menjadi istriku nanti."

"Kalau merasa terbebani dengan karir Karin-chan, tinggalkan saja ia, Nagato-kun. Aku yakin Karin-chan hanya tinggal memilih lelaki Jerman mana yang ingin dijadikannya penggantimu. Model Jerman yang sudah mendunia seperti Karin-chan terlalu sempurna untuk mu Nagato-kun."

"Jangan berkata menakutkan seperti itu, kata-katamu bahkan lebih horor daripada kematian, kau tau dan ya, aku tau aku memang sangat beruntung memilikinya. Oiii, kau lupa tujuanmu mendatangiku?"

"Kau yang membuat pembicaraan kita melebar seperti ini. Makanya, jangan bercanda lagi Nagato-kun."

Ia memang tidak menyadari, tapi sepertinya aku tahu alasan sebenarnya kenapa ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Konoha. Bukan karena urusan perusahaan. Tapi lebih kepada hatinya mulai menetapkan pilihan. Hemm…. Aku harus benar-benar memastikannya.

"Kyuu, kau kenal dengan Sasori, dari Akasuna _Corp_? salah satu kolegaku di Jerman?"

"Ah, yang memiliki rambut merah itu? Kenapa dengannya?"

"Aku berniat menjodohkanmu dengannya. Bagaimana pendapatmu?"

"Apaan sih Nagato-kun, hidupku masih panjang dan kau sudah ingin membuat ku terikat dengan lelaki. _Big no_!"

"Tapi dia adalah lelaki yang sempurna. Baik bibit, bebet dan bobotnya. Ia juga mengaku kalau menyukaimu sejak melihatmu pertama kali."

"Tidak. Terima kasih. lagian aku masih ingin fokus pada karirku."

"Lalu kenapa kau mau bertunangan dengan si Uchiha itu?"

"Itu permasalahan berbeda Nagato-kun, aku terpaksa."

"Ya sudah. Berarti kau kan tinggal menunggu waktu perjanjian kalian selesai dan menyetujui perjodohan yang ku atur, kan?"

"Dengar Nagato-kun, kalau memang dia menyukai ku, ia akan langsung mengutarakan perasaannya padaku, juga meminta persetujuan pada kaa-san, tou-san, Ino, Naruto dan kau, ia juga harusnya selalu disisiku untuk memenangkan hatiku, bukan malah kau yang menyampaikan perasaannya. Tidak _gentle_ sekali" gerutunya.

 _Kyuu, sadarkah kalau kau bahkan menyebutkan apa yang telah Uchiha itu lakukan padamu_.

 ** _End of Flashback_**

"Nagato-kun, kenapa malah bengong? Kenapa kau malah berduel dengannya? Kau yang sudah memenangkan kejuaraan _boxing_ sejak _Senior High_ sampai kuliah, kenapa melawannya? Huwaaaa…. "

"Sudahlah, sekarang kau ambil obat-obatan ini dan obati dia sekarang. Kurasa ia bukan hanya sakit fisik, tapi sakit batin karena kau malah mengobati ku lebih dulu."

Untuk saat ini aku bisa menerima Uchiha itu. Ia yang rela melawanku yang ternyata tidak mahir dalam _boxing_ demi Kyuubi. Tapi aku akan tetap memantau hubungan mereka. Aku belum menyerahkan Kyuubi sepenuhnya pada nya. Tapi paling tidak ia sudah mendapatkan persetujuanku. Itu sudah cukup untuk saat ini.

Kyuubi beranjak menuju taman belakang menghampiri si Uchiha. Sebelum Kyuubi benar-benar berlalu aku menitipkan ucapan 'lanjutkan perjuanganmu' untuk disampaikan pada si Uchiha.

* * *

 **Itachi POV**

"Ugh…. Dia benar-benar berniat meremukkan seluruh tubuhku."

"Aku meragukan kalau Uchiha itu jenius, kalau kau sudah tahu kalau akan kalah kenapa mengiyakan." Aku Kyuubi.

Aku menolehkan pandanganku pada Kyuubi. Aku yang duduk bersandar di salah satu batang pohon rindang ditaman belakang kediaman Namikaze sambil meringis kesakitan akan luka-luka ku. Sial si Nagato, ia menghajarku tanpa ampun.

Melihat itu, Kyuubi yang kurasa tidak tahan dan kasihan melihatku, langsung berlutut dihadapannku dan membersihkan luka diwajahku perlahan. Kedua sisi bibirku berdarah, tak lupa lebam di pipi kanan dan kiriku. Perut dan tangan ku juga tidak luput dari serangan si Nagato. Aku benar-benar kacau sekarang.

"Aww…. Pelan Kyuu" Keluhku.

"Kenapa kau selalu membuat orang bingung mau merasakan apa padamu. Aku tidak tahu harus berekspresi apa sekarang. Aku marah karena kau dengan bodohnya mengiyakan berduel dengan Nagato-kun, aku kesal karena Nagato-kun menghajarmu habis-habisan, aku sedih melihatmu menahan sakit hampir diseluruh tubuhmu, aku khawatir melihat mu lebam disana-sini, dan astaga, aku tidak percaya ini, aku bahkan sempat merasa malu saat melihatmu tadi, yang membuatku harus bertanya dahulu pada Nagato-kun apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu. Dan…. Dan…. "

"Kyuu, jadi tadi kau bukannya tidak mempedulikan ku tapi kau menarik Nagato terlebih dahulu untuk bertanya padanya bagaimana kau harus bersikap dihadapanku?"

"Itu salah satu alasannya, alasan lainnya agar ia berhenti menghajarmu yang sudah tidak berdaya."

"Kyuu, apa Nagato bagimu?"

"Aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku tumbuh besar bersamanya."

"Apa kau menyayanginya sebagai seorang wanita terhadap lelaki?"

"Apa kau gila? Apa kau akan menyayangi orang yang sudah seperti saudara kembarmu layaknya wanita terhadap lelaki? Aku bukan _incest_."

"Lalu kenapa sebelumnya kau katakan kalau ia adalah pangeranmu, kau bahkan tidak mengelak ketika ia merangkulmu dan bahkan mencium pipimu, dan jangan lupakan kalau kau tidak menyangkal ketika kutanyakan apakah ia sudah melamarmu."

"Tangan dan perutmu pasti lebam sekarang. Kurasa lebih baik kita ke dokter daripada menjawab pertanyaanmu itu."

"Lebam ini masih bisa ku tahan untuk mendengar jawabanmu, Kyuu?"

"Pertama, kau tahu istilah bahwa ayah adalah cinta pertama seorang anak perempuan? Nah, aku memiliki dua cinta pertama, yang satu tou-chan dan satunya lagi Nagato-kun, ia merangkul dan mencium pipiku? Ayolah, aku besar di luar negeri, hal itu adalah salam sapaan biasa…. "

Cup…. Cup…. Aku mengecup kedua pipinya dan sekarang Kyuubi berada dipangkuanku dengan arah menyamping dan tak lupa tanganku yang melingkar erat disekeliling pinggangnya. Aku benar-benar mencintai gadis ini...

"Ita…. Apa yang…. "

"Kau bilang ini hanya salam biasa kan? Kenapa protes? Aku juga pernah tinggal di Amerika semasa kuliah. Lanjutkan saja penjelasanmu." Ia _speechless_. Sebenarnya aku merasakan tubuhnya yang mendadak kaku. Namun, salahkan dirinya yang terlalu tsundere hingga aku terlalu gemas hanya memangdangnya saja.

"Ayo, jelaskan kenapa kau tidak menyangkal saat aku tanyakan apakah ia sudah melamarmu?"

"Dalam posisi begini?"

"Apa kau keberatan?" Setelah kutanyakan apa ia keberatan atau tidak, Kyuubi malah tampak berfikir, namun kemudian hal yang mengejutkanku adalah ia yang menghadapku, melingkarkan tangannya dileherku dan menyamankan kepalanya di bahuku. Senyum bahagia spontan sudah menghiasi wajah ku tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Aku sudah akan menjelaskan kalau lamaran Nagato-kun itu adalah bahwa ia akan menjadi pendampingku sampai saat ia menemukan orang yang pas untuk menggantikannya. Saat itu aku sudah akan menjelaskan, tapi kau dan prasangka mu itu malah memotong ucapanku." Jelasnya.

"Ah, jadi seperti itu."

"Ayo ke dokter."

"Kyuu, apa kau tidak marah lagi padaku?"

"Kau tahu, dibanding marah, aku malah bingung apa yang kurasakan. Aku memang marah karena kau berbohong di beberapa hal padaku, tapi aku merasa perutku sakit dan jantungku berdebar keras saat mengingat apa yang kau katakan, aku juga tidak tahu entah kenapa aku menangis saat itu. Tapi yang jelas aku yakin aku menangis bukan karena sedih…. "

"Yokatta…. " Itachi melepaskan pelukan nya padaku, dan dengan mudahnya lagi, ia mendudukkanku bersandar ke pohon kemudian menjadikan pahaku sebagai bantalan tidurnya. "Kau tahu, setelah kau meninggalkanku kemarin, aku tidak tahu mau melakukan apa, sampai akhirnya pagi-pagi buta aku menyuruh Kisame datang untuk menyiapkan pekerjaan yang harus kukerjakan hari kemarin. Aku bekerja hingga tengah malam tanpa henti." Ungkapku sebelum ia memprotes tingkah sewenang-wenangku saat ini.

"Beristirahatlah Ita-kun, aku yakin kau akan lebih nyaman beristirahat di kamarmu." Ucapnya mengalah pada akhirnya.

"No. Aku hampir gila kau tinggalkan aku dengan menangis kemarin malam. Dan pekerjaan sama sekali tidak mengalihkanku dari memikirkanmu."

Kami saling bertatapan. Aku dengan sorot lega luar biasa, ia yang sekarang menampilkan raut khawatirnya. "Kau beruntung tidak sekarat sekarang Ita-kun. Kau tahu, Nagato-kun pemegang juara nasional _boxing_ sejak _Junior high_ di Jerman." Ujarnya.

"Aku dan Kisame sudah menyelidiki nya, mana mungkin aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain kan?"

"Kau bisa saja menolak kan?"

"Dengan resiko kehilangan mu? sudahlah, lagi pula aku ahli bela diri aikido, jadi aku tahu menghindari pukulan di titik yang berbahaya. Hoaaaamm….. ngantuk sekali. Ijinkan aku tidur setengah jam Kyuu" kataku sambil perlahan memejamkan mataku.

"Oyasumi, Ita-kun." Katanya yang masih dapat kudengar beserta belaian lembut Kyuubi di kepalaku sebelum perlahan aku pergi ke alam mimpi.

* * *

"Ita, bangun…. Sudah setengah jam lewat."

Engghh…. "Tidak dapatkah kita bolos kerja hari ini?"

"Kau tahu, beruntung aku meninggalkan dokumen sehingga aku pulang kerumah, dan sekarang sudah waktu yang sangat lama hanya untuk menjemput dokumen."

"Aku masih sangat lelah, sayang."

"Sayang?! Heh, lucu sekali."

"Apa yang salah dengan memanggil gadismu sendiri dengan sayang?"

"Terserah deh. Sekarang ayo bangun... "

"Kau tahu, kau bisa melakukan sesuatu hal agar energi ku pulih." Ia melemparkan tatapan bertanya nya. "Cium aku dan katakan kau mencintaiku" Wajahnya memerah sempurna namun kemudian digantikan dengan ekspresi horornya.

"Kau bosan hidup, Uchiha?!" Bentaknya.

"Baiklah, cukup ungkapkan kalau kau mencintai ku. Bagaimana?" ia tampak menimbang-nimbang. "Ayolah sayang, aku bahkan sudah mengungkapkannya berkali-kali. Tidak kah kau ingin membalas sekali saja, ne?"

"Ugh..."

"Kau mencintai ku kan?"

"Hha... i"

"Ayo ungkapkan?"

"Hissshhh... "

"Kau benar-benar mencintai ku kan Kyuu?"

"Uum...

"Aku jadi ragu pada perasaan mu. Coba jawab tanpa ragu, jelas dan lantang. Apakaumencintaikudaninginmenikahdenganku."

"IYA, ITACHI UCHIHA! PUAS KAU?!"

"Sangat, sayang." Ucapku sambil bangun dan segera berlari-lari sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan "YESS!"

"Dia kenapa? Hah, terserah deh."

 **End.**

* * *

Huwaaaaa... Malah semakin gaje dan ending aneh.. Huhuhu. Minna, author memang pendosaa, sudah apdet lama, cerita gaje, hikshiks... Demi dewa, hontou ni gomen kalau mengecewakan. Sepertinya author memang harus banyak belajar lagi untuk memberikan yang terbaik... Untuk pembaca setia yang sudi membaca fic aneh ini dan meninggalkan jejak di fic ini, sungguh, kalian benar-benar menjadi inspirasi author, arigatouuuuuuuuu (#pelukerat) dan untuk silent reader yang semoga emang ada... Terima kasih ku juga pada kaliaaaannnn... :)

 **kitsune-09 :** apa endingnya sesuai harapan kamu? Huwaaaaa... Semoga kamu sukaaaa dan lagi, gomenasaaaaiii kitsune-09-san terhadap apdet yg ga ketulungan lamanya ini huwaaaaaaaaa 😫😖

 **Habibah794-san :** ita-put? Wahahahahaha, benar2 ketawa ngakak sendiri dikamar. Kamu bisa aja habibah-chan. Hem, apa di ending ini sifat itachi nya sudah kembali? Hehehehe, gomeeeeeennn kalau belum memuaskan habibah-chan 😔

 **Akira Hikari406:** apakah kamu titisan malaikat pemberi semangat yang dikirim buat author, hehehehehehe, aduh, jadi ngelanturrr... Arigatou-na akira-san, pengen banget buat fic yg panjang-panjang gitu, tapiiii... Tapiii... Author belum punya kepercayaan diri yang cukup, hehehehe. Tapi author akan tetap berusaha karena ini adalah jalan ninjaku. Eh salah, karena ini adalah jalan fic author #oke, segalanya sudah mulai ngelantur#... Semoga endingnya berkenan di hati kamu dan tidak terlalu mengecewakaaannn... ILY 😘

 **Aya943 :** huhuhu... Gomen, apdetnya lama bangettttttt... Hontou ni gomenasan aya-sannn...

 **HiNa devilujoshi :** yuppii... Mereka sepupuan kok, sepupu jauuuhh... Charanya tetep itakyuu, hehehehe... Arigatou HiNa-san atas read n ripiyu nyaaa 😊

Tidak lupa untuk _silent readers_ yang masih sudi membaca cerita gaje ini….

 _and the last_... Really-really last.

 _Thanks for reading_... see y in d next fict... Review please? 😄


End file.
